


Say Cheese Beautiful

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione must ask for help from an unlikely source.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hermione had called herself every name in the book, and even made up a few. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have made such a mistake? She dropped her head into her hands and let out a groan. What was she going to do now? A plan, she needed a plan. 

“Move it Granger, your blocking the aisle.” She looked up and found Draco Malfoy, the bane of her existence, staring at her as he tried to enter the library aisle she was in. Grabbing her book she took her thoughts and her business to another chair and threw herself into it. She was so focused on trying to find an answer to her dilemma that she didn’t notice when Malfoy moved closer until he took the seat next to her. “That must be some assignment you have on your mind.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked frowning at him. 

“You didn’t make a comment before leaving.” He said, resting an elbow on the self that served as a desk along the bookcases. “Normally I’m worthy of at least a ‘shut it Malfoy’.

“Maybe you’re not worth anything anymore.” She averted her eyes again, willing him away. 

“I happen to know I’m worth a lot.” His smug smile was unnerving and she thanked Merlin when he took himself away. Noticing the time she grabbed her books and hurried away. She made it to arithmancy just in time and managed to put aside her issues for the next hour. 

When she made her rounds that night, she tried to come up with a plan but was distracted by an argument around the upcoming corner. Slowing her walk, she eased against the wall and recognized the two voices. It was Malfoy and the source of her problems, Viktor Krum. 

“I ‘av ‘ad it wiz you.” The anger was evident, even if Hermione couldn’t see his face. She knew Viktor’s voice when his mood changed. 

“I know you have, and believe me the feeling is mutual. You avoid me, I avoid you, that’s the deal but you seem to forget so frequently.” Malfoy threw back. Suddenly Hermione had an idea. Her heart pounded as she rounded the corner. “Gentlemen, it’s after hours.”

Malfoy was eyeing her and she knew his thoughts, but she didn’t care. Krum was giving her a hateful glance and that was the one she returned. “Mind your own bizinez.”

“It’s after hours so unless you are a prefect, which you are not, then you need to head back to your house before you suffer point loss or I summon a member of staff.” She spoke clearly and concisely and Malfoy couldn’t help a smile. He was a prefect, so he knew the speech she made was for Krum and Krum only. 

Both watched the Bulgarian as he stared for a few moments then turned and headed back to Slytherin house. “Stunning. Now what was that for?” 

“What do you mean?” She asked him, coming closer and facing him. 

“I could have given him that whole speech and you know it, so why was it necessary to make him leave? Or was that simply a power play?” He was smirking.

“A power play?” She lifted an eyebrow. She knew what she wanted to say but he had to stop talking first. 

“You know, making it known that you have some authority in this castle and he doesn’t. I know you two had a thing, but it must have ended badly for you two to be at each other every so often.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Must be a good story.” 

“What problem do you have with him?” She asked. If she was going to petition the almighty Malfoy for assistance then she would need to know if she would be able to ask. If he just had a bad feeling about the newest Hogwarts student then helping her would do nothing for him. He had to be able to feel as if he is getting the better of Krum. Then she could capitalize.

“The story Granger.” He pushed. “I asked you first. I know that’s an infantile argument, but it works.” 

She sucked in a breathe and looked away for only a moment, then back. “I tell you mine, you tell me yours.” He gave her a nod, and settled onto a stone bench. “Viktor was very pushy about many things.” 

“Come on Granger, quit stalling.” He crossed his legs and smiled at her. 

She let out a sigh and sat on the other side of the bench. “Viktor kept pushing and pushing for sex, and when I gave in, he began pushing and pushing for something else, then something else, then something else. I tried as much as I could until he started demanded other things.” 

“Such as?” He uncrossed his legs and leaned on his knees. 

“He bought things like ropes, shackles, costumes, masks and various toys.” Her voice dropped and all the humor left Malfoy’s face. He didn’t know if he wanted to continue hearing it, but he couldn’t stop. “I was alright with some of the things, but one night I was tied down with silk cords and he rose up and left the room. I tried to get out but he hadn’t placed the safety charms we usually used.”

“The charms let you free yourself from any game you were playing?” He guessed. 

“Exactly,” she took a deep breathe then continued, “he came back an hour later with a camera. He levitated it and charmed it to snap photo after photo while he continued. He ignored everything I said, gagged me when he heard enough, and in the end, there were nearly 50 pictures of me. He left again and when he came back and untied me, I dressed and tried to find the camera, but he had hidden it.”

“I can’t believe that?” He was stunned and shocked but Hermione could tell from his face that he actually did believe it. 

“I couldn’t either. He tried to brush it off and said that when I calmed down we could look at them and get turned on, and maybe even play again. It wasn’t the case. Because of that night I couldn’t trust him anymore. I wondered about everything he did and every time we were together, and needless to say we never had sex again. I eventually called it off and he never gave me the pictures. When I asked for them, he simply smiled and said, ‘what pictures’. I have never felt like a bigger fool.”

“When was the last time you asked for the pictures?” He leaned closer. 

“About a month ago. We had just spilt up and he was trying to get back together, but when I kept pushing for the pictures he began to get the clue. We have avoided each other since then.” She turned and faced him. “Now your turn. Why are you two at odds?” 

He met her eyes and for the first time that she could remember, he looked at her without hate or malice. He looked at his hands for a moment then back at her. “He pressures the girls in Slytherin house for sex, saying that they are only nervous. He doesn’t consider feelings and when Pansy refused one too many times he began spreading nasty rumors about her. He’s a big baby, and he throws the equivalent of a tantrum when he can’t talk a girl into bed. This time he made a move on a close friend of mine and angered the wrong person. That’s my problem with him.” He looked away and for a moment the silence was all that surrounded them. 

“I need your help.” She finally said. 

“To get your pictures back?” He surmised looking back at her. 

“Yes, Krum was sorted into Slytherin house. You obviously have enough of a problem with him that getting one over on him would be an advantage for you. You’re a prefect, you have access to all the dorms in your house. You could get them.” She said, looking over at him. “Will you help me?” 

“What’s in it for me?” He asked. 

Her eyes flew open, and her heart thundered in her chest. “You just heard the whole sickening story and now you want something in return?” She couldn’t believe it. “Having the upper hand isn’t enough?” 

“I’m in Sytherin, that hasn’t changed. I am going to sneak through another housemates things looking for incriminating evidence of sexual escapades and you want me to do it out of the goodness of my heart with nothing to show for it, but a happy feeling?” Even as he asked it, she knew he was right. Draco Malfoy was never one to do anything out of the goodness of his own heart and bragging rights when he really couldn’t brag didn’t seem worth it, now that he pointed it out.

“What do you want?” She asked, suddenly afraid of the answer. 

“Maybe I want what’s in the pictures?” He said with a grin. 

She jumped up and glared at him. “Never mind Malfoy, forget I asked.” She hurried away and as the tears began to fall, she felt a grip on her arm. She was whirled around and brought face to face with him. “You are just as much of a bastard as he is!” Before he could counter it, she reached up and slapped him. She was treated to white blonde hair flying away before a shocked face refocused on her. “I said no, I told him to stop and you expect me to do the same thing!” She reached up to slap again, the tears now in full force down her face. He caught her hand before she made contact. 

“Alright, I get it. I get it, I’m sorry.” He pulled her into an empty niche, making sure that nobody had seen them. “You feel raped then?” 

She felt her anger rising as she wiped away her tears. “I told him to stop, and he didn’t. I told him to let me go and he didn’t.” Her voice had a hard edge to it as she grew madder and madder as she thought about that night. 

“Alright, I have another idea,” he said, still looking down at her, “how about our own pictures?” 

She tried to beat at his chest but he had her hands. “I already told you…..”

“I don’t mean that way.” He told her, waiting until she calmed down. “I don’t want to tie you down, I don’t want to rape you. You don’t have to show anything not even your face. Just a few romantic shots for me to wank off with.” 

“What do you mean I wouldn’t have to show anything?” She asked. 

“Strategically placed arms, legs, leave your hair down and it will hide your face.” He said. 

“What’s the purpose of pictures if you can’t see anything?” She asked, suddenly confused about his motive. 

“There is something to be said for an image that doesn’t show anything to anyone and knowing that I got to see it. I know what’s being hidden.” He said. 

“So you would show them to people?” She asked, making a lewd face. 

“It wasn’t my intention. Like I said, just wank material.” He gave her a grin. “However if you want to show more, that’s your choice, I’d love it. Pictures of my hands and lips all over your breasts, your legs over my shoulders, your hands all over me.” He lifted his eyebrows at her. 

“I have a hard time believing that me and you is something you would wank off to.” She said, pulling her hands free from his loosened grip. She was in control of herself now and he knew it. 

“I enjoy hands on my body, Granger, female hands of course.” He smiled as she rolled her eyes. “Call it my thing, but there is something about a soft and curvy body against mine that does something to me.” 

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. She hated the fact that her nipples had puckered under three layers of clothing against her will. “So I guess you aren’t the doggy style kind of man then. No contact that way.” 

“Oh yes there is. I simply wrap my arms around my lady’s waist. I can fondle breasts and kiss along her spine,” he leaned closer, “I can even whisper in her ear.” He knew Hermione had shivered, but he also knew that it was reaction from what she didn’t get with Krum. From what he had heard, the Bulgarian was one who loved the act and it didn’t matter who he was with. Draco was just the opposite. He liked a willing woman who loved to touch. Touching was his biggest turn on and if he could get to touch him, and let him touch her, then they could both benefit.

“So I pose for some pictures, which I can control, and you get mine from Krum?” She asked, letting out a sigh. “Why would I take more pictures of a compromising situation just to get back pictures from a compromising situation? I’d just be setting myself up again.” 

“No you wouldn’t.” He leaned against the stone wall, shoving his hands in his pants. “You control the shots, you control the poses and you will end it when you want. I just want the pictures. Granted I do want to see you, but how you pose and what you hide is up to you. You will be in control. Besides, with the pictures we take, you won’t be recognized. The ones Krum has of you, show your face I imagine.” She nodded. “Nobody will know it is you. You can even wear a wig or charm your hair if you want. You can even bring your own camera. I will supply the film though I do want actual pictures.”

She thought about what Krum could do with those pictures. He could expose her to so many horrors, and it could last for years. She glanced at Draco who was still watching her. “I don’t know.” 

“Think about it for a moment. Balance the odds Granger.” He came closer. “Krum took and took and took some more.” He took a step closer. “This will be entirely in your own hands. I love touching. Did he let you touch him?” Hermione watched him take a step closer. He was close enough that she could smell his cologne. She liked it and hated that she liked it. It was woodsy and natural, not like Viktor’s perfumy smell. “Did he?” 

She thought carefully on his question and realized that he had a point. “No, he was more into acts, not connection.” 

“Is that what you want?” He had moved closer, she felt his warmth. “Connection?” 

She fought to find her voice. Draco oozed sexuality. “I suppose someone who wants me for me is a novelty. Touching seemed to be something he deemed unnecessary.” 

“It quite necessary for me.” He whispered. She hadn’t realized he was as close as he was until he spoke again. He seemed a breathe away, and all she had to do was lift a hand and she could touch him. “I need to feel hands and skin.” He leaned closer. “I need connection to. Promise me that and I will get your pictures.” 

She was trapped. He was the perfect solution and it cost more than she imagined it would. Could she do this? Draco said she would have control. Then again she was in a relationship with Viktor and that should have meant some form of security. Then again, Krum never promised her control and Draco was. 

She looked up and found his face right against hers. “How is this for control Granger? I’m a hair away from you and I could easily lean in, but I won’t. You do it. You close the gap if you want to.” She could feel his breathe against her lips. 

“Wh…why would I do that?” She hated how she stuttered, but having him so close was making her body turn on her. Where Viktor was insecure and needed reassurance through more and more outrageous sexual acts, Draco was calm cool and collected, making his confidence a part of the experience. 

“Because you can, because you have to power to take it if you want it. You have the control to simply lean closer and make us connect.” He locked his eyes with hers. “All you have to do is use that power.”

It was tempting. All she needed to do was lift her chin just a bit and she could claim a kiss. He wasn’t moving, he was simply standing there, waiting for her to move. Viktor would have taken the kiss already, maybe even have the against the wall. It felt strange, so she decided to test her options. “If I do, will you help me?”

“If you promise me pictures of my own I will help you.” He told her. “If you do this now, you will get a sample of what those pictures can be. As I said, everything in your control, everything to your benefit.” 

It was the most intoxicating encouragement she had ever heard. She raised her lips but kept her eyes open. He was watching her, closely and it made her wary. “Close your eyes.” She whispered, wondering if he would do it. Her heart leapt when his eyes shut. Taking control, just like he claimed she would have, she spoke again. “Put your hands behind your back.” He laced his fingers behind his back, and stood there waiting, eyes closed, hands withdrawn. 

She leaned in and touched her lips to his. She felt him slightly pucker then she pulled away. She was testing him but he knew it. He remained where he was, waiting. She lifted a hand and reached up to brush whispy blonde hair off his brown. He remained where he was waiting. She trailed her fingertip along his eyebrow and down his temple.

“Promise me photos of what you are doing now and I will find what Krum has for you.” He said, still with his hands behind his back, still with his eyes closed. 

She didn’t like a tradeoff, but it seemed the only answer. “What choice do I have Malfoy.”

His eyes opened and focused on her. “It’s still a choice and with me it will always be a choice.”

 

a/n: What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: draco begins his task  


* * *

Draco made his way to Slytherin House slowly. He was still feeling the effects of that second of lip on lip contact with Granger. He craved kisses, he loved tongue play and exploring with his tongue. He didn’t understand men that thought they only needed to touch a woman with their cock. He hand five senses to explore a woman with and he needed no toys to make sex great. 

He was telling the truth when he told Granger that he loved touching because he did. One of the joys of sex was touching. Skin was as much of an erogenous zone as genitals, and he liked a woman who touched and wanted to be touched. He should have felt like an ass for using her need to get what he wanted, but he was a Slytherin after all, and he had no intention of sharing his pictures. 

Krum, however, was an ass of the highest caliber and using them as blackmail material when Granger made something of herself was a definite possibility. He wouldn’t put it past the man. It was plain as day when one thought about it. Granger would make a success out of herself, that was a given, and if someone had incriminating evidence from her past they could make a fortune. 

He chuckled to himself as he changed into his pajamas. Krum was a fool. If he didn’t make a living playing quidditch then he would need another way to keep his galleons flowing. Since he wasn’t the type of man to put brains above brawn he was probably securing a little insurance against Granger. He let out a sigh and shook his head. Draco had no respect for a man who forced his way on a woman, or even pressured sexual acts. Even he didn’t force Granger to accept his request. He made it impossible for her to say no, that was true, but she had control, complete and total control to say no. Krum hadn’t given her that. He was giving her anonymity, allowing her to hide her face. Krum wasn’t doing that. He was giving her power, to control his every move and he gave her a sample of that just under an hour ago. Krum NEVER gave her that.

He made his way around the common room in his black robe. A random house elf or two popped in to clean up. “Draco.” He turned and found Professor Snape. 

“Professor, I was just doing the last walk through. Everything is clear and the house elves just showed up.” He said, moving closer. “The common room is sealed up for the night.” 

“Very good Draco.” He said, moving closer, however he tilted his head when Draco refused to move. “Something else you needed?” 

“Sir, I have a request as the head prefect of Slytherin House. It is a little unorthodox.” He said, knowing he would be backed up. 

“What would that be?” He gave his prize student his full attention. Draco was far from the spoiled brat the entire school thought him to be. He was very intelligent and studious, taking pride in the marks he got. Contrary to rumor, he had earned his spot on the house quidditch team his second year. The brooms were a gift from Lucius Malfoy after he had learned of his son making the team. 

“I need to be allowed admittance into Viktor Krum’s room.” He said. “I need to find something.”

“So ask him?” It seemed simple enough. 

“Sir, there are extenuating circumstances.” He said, and glanced around. No students had ventured down and the house elves were busy. “A lovely lady approached me with a situation, and asked for assistance.” 

“What type of situation?” He asked, suddenly curious. 

“She said that Viktor Krum took some photos of her without her consent and then refused to give them back.” He lowered his voice. “She was restrained sir, and photographed.”

“A sexual assault?” He furled his brow. He had his reservations about Krum but hadn’t imagined this. 

“I don’t know. She said that they were engaging in some play and he took pictures without her consent. She also said that he didn’t place charms for her to free herself, as was the routine. To me that’s assault, since she said that she told him to stop and let her go.” Draco, took a deep breathe, remembering her tears. “She wants the photos back. She asked me to help her get them.” 

“So why ask me?” Professor Snape wondered. “Surely you could find a way to sneak in, not that I condone it of course.” 

“I plan to sir, aside from wanting you to know what I am going to do, I think it would be wise to keep a closer eye on him from now on.” He said. 

“You think he is dangerous?” Snape asked, having come to the conclusion himself, but he valued his prefects word. 

“I think he may be dangerous to girls,” Draco admitted. “she only wants her photos back, and he has apparently made it impossible.” 

“And what is she giving you to get them?” He smirked. 

“You think I’m blackmailing her?” He asked. 

“I think you’re a Slytherin student, and as such, I think you are getting something in return. Slytherins don’t do something for nothing.” He said. 

“True enough, but that’s between me and her.” Snape knew better then to continue. Draco was just as tight lipped as he was in his own youth. Whatever Draco had traded for the girl’s photos could be over looked. If Krum was taking images without consent that was considered assault, and if it couldn’t be proven at the moment, then watching was in the cards. 

“Shouldn’t she turn him over to the Ministry? If there are photographs that would be proof.” He said. 

Draco nodded. “True, but she doesn’t want it known. I think she is embarrassed about the relationship, and more so about the sexual element. I don‘t think she wants too many people to know. It was rather humiliating.”

“Who is this Draco?” His curiosity at an all time high. Who wouldn’t want to put a man away especially after taking pictures without permission. He would imagine that any woman would be embarrassed but also want justice and even the revenge of seeing him in Azkaban.

“This goes nowhere?” He asked. 

“Nowhere but here.” He promised. 

“Granger.” He said quietly. 

Snape whistled. “I can see your point.” 

“Can you imagine what she would have to deal with if it became public. Potter and the Weasley would only be able to do so much.” He said. “Rita Skeeter would have a field day ripping her apart. How would she prove what was true and what was a lie? Krum would even feed the press. There would be no way he would admit to doing something by force. She would be the injured party, not him.” 

“And if her future is as bright as Minerva claims, it could come back to haunt her at any moment.” He let his eyes dart around. Minerva would want to protect her prize cub. Snape was just as protective as his own house, and if he did this to Granger, then the chances of him taking advantage of Slytherin house ladies just rose. “Very well Draco, do what you must, but take only her photographs. Don’t get caught.” 

“I never do.” He said with a smirk. He waited until Snape left to his own rooms then made his way up the stairs. Krum’s room was one of the first on their floor. He cast a silencing charm and eased his way inside. Krum was flat on his back snoring loudly. Draco made quick work of moving to his trunk. He had nothing but thick furry robes from Durmstrum, and what looked like his personal clothes. He also had several letters but no photos. 

He moved to the dresser and quickly searched through the clothing, trying not to disturb anything. As he was on his knees looking through the bottom drawer, he noticed a box under the bed. It looked like it should have been hidden from view by the dresser but it wasn’t shoved back enough. Easing it out as quietly as he could. He pulled off the top of what he recognized as a shoe box. Inside were photos, several photos of women, and from what Hermione had told him, it looked to be about 5 times the amount he took of her. 

Shoving the box under his arm he slipped from the room. He raced back to his own and sealed himself in the bathroom. He found photos of Krum with seven different girls, each in a different ‘game’ setting. A blonde, who was in a French maid costume for most of her photo session. Two girls hamming it up in front of the camera, obviously enjoying themselves. Another girl who was covered in snack foods and what looked like strawberry syrup. A young lady with dark blonde hair who was tied up but judging by her smile, she was consenting of the camera and even posing in several shots. A blonde who was obviously not naturally was hanging from a swing. A redhead who was covered in a lubricate and rolling around on the floor with Krum. 

The man’s vanity was astounding. In every photo he made sure he was center stage and in full view. The ladies with him seemed to be accessories, and each shot was a chance to show off his body. Draco merely shook his head. The man had no class at all. 

He found Hermione’s photos on the bottom. There were 44 shots in all, each one carefully thought out. Her face was either partially obscured or the shot taken at a surprise moment. She was also gagged in several of them and in a few more, she was blindfolded. To anyone who would have seen these, it looked as if she was experimenting with her boyfriend. He could tell that the pictures were set ups. While she didn’t know any joy, none of them looked anything like force.

He pulled all her pictures and slipped them into his robe pocket, then hurried to the common room. He gave the box to a house elf that was cleaning and asked him to bring the box to Professor Snape immediately. He didn’t expect to find other photos, and while he didn’t recognize any of the women, the fact that Hermione was in there made it a Hogwarts matter as far as he was concerned. He felt better knowing that Professor Snape had his little collection. 

He went back to his dorm and eased into bed. He would let his head of house deal with Krum now. Whether or not action was taken was irrelevant now. Hermione was safe, and there was no way Krum would admit to taking pictures of a girl against her will especially if there were no pictures to be found. As far as Hermione was concerned, she could no claim that she had no sexual encounters with him and he wouldn’t be able to prove otherwise. 

Draco smiled, lacing his fingers behind his head. He had done his job and his own encounter with Hermione was going to be much better than anything she had with Krum. He would make sure she had control. He would make sure she was the only with the power. He knew he set this up but she wouldn’t feel that way. This would be nothing like what she had with the Bulgarian.

He closed his eyes, his cock hardening as he thought of Hermione’s hands all over him. He did love the feel of skin on skin.

 

a/n: dont forget to read and review


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: draco succeeds and begins to collect.  


* * *

Hermione was nervous the next day. Malfoy gave her a knowing look when he saw him, but said nothing else. Viktor however was walking on eggshells, he glanced at her and she could swear she say him sweating at several points. He was anxious about something, that was clear. Malfoy’s calm manner combined with Krum’s attitude led to believe that her pictures were safe and sound. At least from Krum. She still had to get hem from Malfoy. 

Potions was right before lunch and the one class that she shared with Malfoy and Krum. She sucked up her nerves and seated herself in her usual spot. Harry and Ron were right behind her, and Neville was at her side. The lecture carried on as normal, so she was unable to get a glance at anyone else. Her chance came when Professor Snape assigned teams for the lab. She was paired up with Malfoy who seemed unsurprised by the call. 

As the class began their work, she finally managed to speak with him. “Well?” 

“I found your pictures.” He said, continuing his work. Anyone watching them would think they were talking about the potion. 

“All of them?” She asked, still slicing her ingredients. 

“There were 44.” He said, watching her pause for a spilt second. “Did you know there were other pictures?” 

“I only remember him taking them that one night.” She shifted her board for another ingredient.

“I mean other girls.” He said. 

Hermione paused. “While he was with me?” She asked. 

“I can’t tell, the photos aren’t dated.” He watched as her hands flexed then resumed her cutting. 

“Were they like mine?” She whispered. 

“The other girls looked like they were having a good time, posing and mugging for the camera. Your pictures were harder to read. If you hadn’t told me what happened, I wouldn’t have been able to tell if you were forced or not, he was careful with the camera. If there were any pictures that showed anger or refusal, he must have destroyed them.” He was glancing around as they talked, making sure they weren’t heard. He did notice that Professor Snape was watching that at some points too. “Having pictures of him and girls isn’t anything unusual. He’s of legal age now, so it’s not even illegal.” 

“What did you do with the other pictures?” She finally asked as she added her oils to her cauldron.

“I had a house elf give them to Professor Snape.” He said. “I removed yours first, I have them. I’ve done my part.” 

He met her eyes as she looked at him. “And now you are demanding I do my part.” 

“When you are ready, let me know.” He said. 

“I’d rather just get it over with.” She said. 

“Like I said, when you are ready, let me know.” He said, and they finished their potion. 

They went through the motions of cleaning up and finishing their assignments. It wasn’t until they were cleaning up and packing their book bags that she spoke. “Does Professor Snape know?” 

“Yes he does, but he promised to say nothing. If he confronts Krum on the photos he will not mentions yours. If Krum says anything, there won’t be evidence.” He shouldered his bag and faced her. 

“Why would he do that?” She asked. 

“I asked him to keep it to himself.” He said, then moved past her. “Let me know when you are ready.” He added before leaving the classroom. 

Hermione waited for Ron and Harry, chancing a look at Professor Snape, who was watching her. He gave nothing away, but the look said that he was aware of what Malfoy had said. 

She left with her friends and the rest of the day progressed as any other. It wasn’t until dinner that she heard the gossip. Krum was called into the headmaster’s office to meet with Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Apparently he was being given a disciplinary action for contraband, but nobody seemed to know what he had or how he managed to sneak it in. 

Hermione knew what the contraband was and also that photographs were not considered contraband. The fact that they were sexual photos was what labeled them. Unless someone had turned them in, they never would have been found. She wondered what type of action would be taken, and if what Malfoy said was true. If the other girls were fine with pictures, then nothing outside of a reprimand would be done. 

She wondered what he would do. He had to know that her pictures were missing, and she had something to do with it. It would be a matter of time before he asked her directly. 

Until then she had Malfoy to worry about. She was a little frightened but more than reassured because he claimed she would have all the power. Krum never gave her authority, he never gave her choices. She wanted to believe that with Malfoy she was safe but she still didn’t know. 

As she moved through her homework assignments that night, she thought back to that moment in the niche. He hadn’t done anything she didn’t want him to do. He did just what she told him to do. He took what she gave and didn’t demand more. 

She had to admit that when it came to sex appeal, he had more than his fair share. Just standing near him was intoxicating. He was clean and his cologne was subtle. He didn’t overuse the aftershave like Viktor did. She imagined Malfoy’s chin would be soft to the touch. Maybe she should find a way to touch it. She enjoyed a clean shaven man, but Viktor would never shave completely. 

She packed up her bags and dismissed Malfoy from her mind until she was in the tub, soaking. She remembered the mock kiss she gave him. His lips were soft and she had a feeling kissing him would be a treat and a half. He said he liked touching and liked being touched. Maybe paying him back wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Miss?” Hermione looked around the bathroom. “May Misty come out?” 

“Is that a house elf?” She called out. “Where are you?” 

“Misty is behind the dressing screen.” 

Hermione glanced over at the screen. “Yes, come on out.” She smiled at the small creature, in a Hogwarts logo gown. She was young and eager to speak with her by the way she bounded over to the tub. “What can I do for you Misty?” 

“Misty is here to deliver a message and a gift.” She pulled out a red rose. “I am told to say that he is anticipating.” 

Hermione took the rose and breathed in the fragrance. She smiled into the petals and glanced back at the elf. She was still watching and waiting. “You were told to wait?” 

“He told Misty there might be a reply?” She said with a nod. 

“Will you ask him a question and then bring me his answer?” The elf nodded again. “Please ask him what he is anticipating most.” She settled into the tub as the elf popped away, and waited patiently. 

 

“Sir?” Draco glanced at the house elf that usually cleaned the Slytherin common room. 

“Did she take it?” He asked, placing the book he was reading face down on his lap.

“Yes, Sir. She wants to know what is it that Sir anticipates most?” She looked at him with bright eyes.

Draco looked into the common room fire and then grinned. “Tell her I want her touch. That I dream of it.” The elf popped away, leaving Draco to his book.

 

Hermione was still in the same position that the elf had left her in. She wasn’t startled when Misty returned. “Miss?” 

“Yes?” She didn’t move as she spoke. 

“Sir said he dreams of Miss’s touch.” 

She smiled to herself. “Thank you Misty. Will you please tell Sir to meet me in the library tomorrow before lunch?”

“Yes. Miss.” The elf popped away, and reappeared in the Slytherin common room. 

“Well?” Draco asked her, obviously waiting. 

“Miss says to meet her in the library before lunch.” Draco gave her a brilliant smile. “Thank you Misty.” 

 

a/n: the interviews i have read said that actor Tom Felton was a gentleman and a romantic at heart, so thats how i am protraying him. let me know what you think.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: a meeting of the minds  


* * *

She tried to think about when she would be ready to actually take the photos she promised Malfoy, but with Viktor Krum watching her so carefully she became distracted. She pushed Malfoy’s payment to the back of her mind while she went through the next day. She made sure Viktor had no way to get her alone. She would have brought Snape or even Dumbledore into it but she didn’t want to expose her part or have to turn in her pictures. She didn’t want to tell Harry or Ron because she would have to go into detail about what she did. The last thing she wanted to do was admit to the things she let Viktor do and why she let him. She would hear it for days about how they always knew he was shit and how she should have listened to them. She didn’t need to hear it along with a million I told you so’s. 

She eased into the library and over to the shelf she needed. She wanted to let Malfoy know that she needed to be comfortable with him, that after Viktor she deserved comfort as well as control. She could tell Malfoy was anxious, but if she was to be given control, she would take it. 

She smiled as she moved to another aisle. Sex with Viktor had always been a little unnerving. He always wanted things his way and when she voiced a request he found a way to change it so it fit his own yearnings. Draco said she could control what was done, so maybe she would have a chance to experience what she wanted. 

Easing into a chair she stared out a nearby window. Viktor had been her only lover and she had experienced only two orgasms in the seven months she dated him. Their sex life was more of a checklist of activities he was keeping track of. She always imagined sex as a loving experience. Being held, being tenderly kissed, being embraced and treated with a slow hand. Viktor was none of these things. He was rushed and hurried and always rough. He barely kissed her, and if it was only thing she loved it was kissing. She wondered if Malfoy would allow her any of this?

“‘ead in zee clouds?” She turned and found herself looking up at Viktor Krum. 

“What do you want?” She asked, grabbing her bag and standing. 

“Where are zey?” He asked, his face growing hard. 

“Where are what?” She asked, smiling brightly, mimicking the face he had used the night she tried to find the camera he had used. 

“My photoz.” He took a step closer.

“You mean the photos I told you not to take?” She stood and took a step toward him, raising her chin. “I could go to Dumbledore, I could do to the Ministry of Magic if I wanted to.” She noticed a tick in his eyelid. She dropped her voice to a whisper. “With a complaint filed by me, they could easily demand the introduction of veritaserum on both of us.”

“You will do ziz?” He said. “Admit to what you like? No, you would not.” He seemed to be trying to convince himself of what he just said. 

“I didn’t like it. It became a chore with you. One that I don’t have to do anymore.” She felt her bravado rising. “I never have to worry about you again.”

“Is everything alright?” Viktor and Hermione looked to the aisle and saw Malfoy. She gave him a brilliant smile, and enjoyed hearing Viktor shuffle about as Malfoy returned her smile. 

“Everything will be just fine.” She looked at Viktor, keeping her eyes on his as she held out her hand. She didn’t move her head as Malofy’s hand entered hers and he stood beside her. “You know Viktor, I told Malfoy the kind of lover you are, and while lover is a generous word, he said he could do much better.”

“So you admit to your love of gamez and toyz.” He said, glaring at her. 

She felt Malfoy give her hand a reassuring squeeze. It helped, she didn’t know why but it helped. “I think we are finished here, Viktor. Malfoy and I have a meeting.” 

She dropped into her seat and crossed her legs, letting Viktor and Malfoy square off. The two men merely looked at each other for a time then Viktor looked down at her. After a moment he turned and stalked away.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked taking a seat next to her. 

“He’s just trying to be macho.” She dismissed him with a wave, then suddenly found herself nervous. “Thank you for the rose, but it was unnecessary.” 

“Flowers are never necessary, that’s why they are valued.” He said, the leaned closer. “What did you want to meet?” 

“I promised I would pay up and I will, but I want to be comfortable. I need to be and I think I deserve the consideration.” She managed to get everything out while breaking and Malfoy listened to her. 

“I understand. What do you need from me?” She was shocked. Viktor would have manipulated the situation and tried to make arrangements to suit him. Being asked what she needed was a novelty, and her reaction must have showed. “Something he never asked you, I’m guessing.”

“Not often no.” She said, looking up and down the aisle. “I want a vow that you will let me stop anything at anytime.”

“I promise.” He said immediately. “I don’t like power exchanges, and I think dominance has no place in the bedroom.” 

“Then why give me the power?” She asked as soon as he was finished. 

“Because I know you haven’t had it.” He leaned closer, but still didn’t touch her. “Because I know Krum, being the Neanderthal that he is, probably always had to have what he wanted. He probably never let you explore and probably never made you feel like a woman. A real woman. Am I right?” 

“Why do you assume that?” She asked, even though he was right.

“Because I did see the pictures, not only yours but all the others. Those girls were good times, but those pictures showed something else.” He slid his chair closer, so her knees were in-between his. “In those pictures, he was always smiling at the camera. He was always the center of attention. You had to be dressed up, accessorized in his sick little jewelry. He needed more than just you. That tells me that he will always find the woman he is with lacking in some way. He has to add this and that and Merlin-knows-what to enjoy it. I don’t. All I need is your touch. You are more than enough for me to get off on.” 

Hermione had never been spoken to like that before. Viktor had told her how lovely she looked or how sexy she was, but Malfoy was telling her what she did to him, how she affected him and how she could affect him more. She looked down at her hands, resting stiffly on her legs. Malfoy’s hands were palm down on his knees, not moving, non threatening. 

Her curiosity got the best of her and she stretched out her fingers, each in a different direction. She had no idea why she was doing what she was about to do, but the woman that Malfoy brought out was taking charge. 

Her hands hovered over his for the longest moment before settling down. He had the softest, smoothest skin. Cool to the touch, not sweating nerves at all. He didn’t move, he let her fingertips trail down his digits and back up along the back of his hands, up to his wrists. 

Draco was glad he had closed his house robes, otherwise she would have seen the massive erection he was sporting. She had taken his hands and turned them face up, slowing running her fingertips along his palms. Her touch was light, almost as if she were wondering if she should be doing what she was doing. 

“It looks like you have never see hands before.” He commented, hoping she wouldn’t stop. 

She released his left and took his right in both of hers. The embrace made him want to close his fingers around hers, but he didn’t. “Viktor never let me spend time touching. By now he would have taken both my hands and shoved them down his pants. “ She hadn’t looked at him, just focused on caressing his hand.

“You decide when and if that happens.” He said, watching her fingers. All of a sudden, she froze. She didn’t let him go, she just froze. When he raised his eyes he found her shocked expression locked on him. 

“When and if?” He was glad that in her confusion she still hadn’t released his hand. He took advantage of it and closed his fingers around hers. 

“I said that everything would be in your control. I can tell you blatantly what I want to feel, and what I want to do, but whether or not it happens will be up to you.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “These lovely hands feel amazing, and I want them on my arms, my shoulders, my chest, around my waist.” He closed his knees around her, letting her feel his heat. “I bet the rest of your body is just as soft.” He leaned in closer, still holding her hand. “I dreamt of you last night, just like I said I did. Wondering how you would feel naked against me, feeling those arms and legs wrapped around me, chest to chest.” 

“You’re teasing me.” She still hadn’t pulled her hand away so he knew she loved what she heard. 

“You are the one teasing.” She raised her eyes again. “You had me on the edge the night you asked for my help. You touched your lips to mine but that wasn’t a kiss. You teased me, letting me know what you had, giving me a taste but not letting me have anything.” He began caressing her thumb with his, still watching her carefully. “I bet those lips taste sweet. Come on Granger, give me a taste.” 

“A taste?” She whispered. 

“Don’t play dumb Granger. Kiss me, let me have what you teased me with.” He was whispering now, so close to her that all she had to do was turn her head and she could give him what he asked for. 

“I’m not sure I should be snogging in the library with you Malfoy……”

“My name is Draco.” He whispered, giving her hands a tug. “Come on Hermione……kiss me.” 

His whisper was erotic as hell, but it was the sound of her name on his lips that did it. Tilting her head, she leaned in and their lips met. Far from the simple touch she had given him in the corridor that night, this was full of need, full of heat. Her lips had barely parted and he had thrust his tongue into her mouth. 

Hermione gave herself over and let her body go limp against his chest and he took the chance to wrap his arms around her. She smelled wonderful and tasted better. He tasted every inch of her mouth, caressing her tongue with his, both mouths opening and closing as they thrust. 

He had the most succulent taste she could ever remember. Viktor’s mouth was hot and wet, and while it was nice enough, she had to call Draco smooth. Smooth, slow and easy. He tasted clean and fresh and while he had his arms around her, he hadn’t ventured anywhere with his hands, he merely held her close. She never would have imagined that she would feel safe in Draco Malfoy’s arms but she did. Viktor made her feel wary, Draco made her feel secure.

She wasn’t aware that the kiss had ended, until she found herself panting for air. Draco still hadn’t let her go, he still cradled her close. Eventually when she regained her breathe, she felt his lips on her earlobe. “I was right, you taste amazing. I bet your other lips are even sweeter.”

She blushed and looked at him. “You do that?” Her blush remained but it joined with her confusion. 

“I take it Krum never did?” He said, still refusing to let her go. 

“He did once, and after that I think he considered the task done. Like it was something he had to get over with. I don’t think he enjoyed it.” She admitted. 

“Then I reiterate my earlier words, he was a fool.” He hadn’t moved and his lips still tickled her eardrum. They remained where they were until a little cough sounded a few feet away. Both looked in the same direction to find Madame Pince. 

“I think perhaps Miss Granger, if you have no books to find, another location might serve your purposes better.” She was smiling, and hugging the book she held to her chest. 

Flushing bright red she quickly gathered her bag and hurried away with Draco following her. She could hear his light chuckle as they hurried to a rarely used corridor. Two classes were held on this floor so it was practically empty. Anyone passing by would merely assume that two prefects were talking. 

“You found that funny I take it?” She asked, throwing her body on a bench. 

“Of course, getting caught is always funny, unless you are naked,” he paused, “well I guess that really depends on who you catch naked.” 

Hermione gave in and giggled. A few horrifying thoughts came to mind, but she managed to calm herself, then blushed again when she found him looking at her. “This weekend, I have nothing planned.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean we can work on my payment?” 

“Work on it? I thought……” She didn’t know what she thought actually. 

“You said you needed to feel comfortable. We can use the room of requirement until you get comfortable then bring the camera in.” He grinned and sat next to her, just as closely as he did in the library. “We can even use a toy camera and you can pretend to take pictures until you get the idea of how you can pose and what you can show me. Although,” he leaned in, “I would like to see a lot.” 

“Really?” She teased. “Should I bring oil and expect a massage.” 

“Yes.” His face lost all humor and he looked at her with a new intensity. 

“I was just joking.” She said, suddenly intrigued at the thought of an oiled massage from Malfoy. 

“You see what I mean? You tease me.” He leaned in. “How about tonight after dinner?” 

“For what?” 

“For spending some time getting comfortable with each other. Meet me on the third floor corridor after dinner.” He said, then rose and walked away. He had issued the time and place, if she showed up then all would be well. He was confident she would show, she was a Gryffindor after all and never backed from a challenge.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: comfort time  


* * *

Throughout dinner Hermione had to dodge two glances. One from Viktor, watching her closely, the other from Draco, although that one she really didn’t mind. Something about him made her feel sexy. Maybe it was because she had been denied what she wanted from Viktor for so long. Draco didn’t seem the kind to love intimacy. But regardless, he had held up his promise. If she wanted her pictures back she would have to hold up her end of the bargain. 

After dinner she went to her dorms first then left for her rendezvous with Draco. She was nervous, but he said they would get comfortable with each other, so at least she could say that the camera would wait for now. She smiled as she walked toward the corridor he had picked. He was a fabulous kisser and knowing she was going to get more was a nice thought. His lips were tender, where Viktor had been hard and bristly. She loved a clean shaven face and if she had the chance…….

“What thoughts are going through that head of yours?” She gasped and spun to her left. Draco was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was in a long sleeve t shirt and jeans and his casual manner made him all the more attractive. 

“Nothing special.” She knew she was blushing and she also knew he didn’t believe her. 

“Nothing special? You smile like that over nothing special?” He came forward still grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. 

“I was just thinking that’s all.” She was avoiding his eyes and she knew she looked like a fool doing it. 

“I see.” He said. “Well I was thinking about the library. Suddenly I love it.” 

She giggled, and raised her eyes, his smile had grown so much cuter over the past few days, probably because it was genuine and not filled with youthful maliciousness. They had both grown over the years. He paced along the wall and soon enough a door appeared. It was nothing special and looked like any other supply closet. Draco held the door open. She heard it slowly close and lock as she looked around. It was a bedroom of sorts but there was also a loveseat and a small table with some drinks. 

“Why did it give you this?” She asked, taking small steps around the room. 

“I asked for a place to be spend some time together, something that you would be comfortable with but something that would give us everything we needed.” He glanced around and she couldn’t help but notice his look lingered on the bed. “I think it came out right.”

Hermione looked around again, taking note that he lights had dimmed someone. She shifted on her feet, suddenly very, very, very nervous. 

“Would you like to sit down?” He held out a hand, and when she finally took it, he walked them to the love seat, easing them down. “Do you want a drink?” She nodded and took a sip of the sweet cider that room had give them. 

“So what are we supposed to do here?” She asked. 

“Anything you want.” He said. “I told you that you would have control, that you will decide what happens.” He hadn’t made a move to touch her, although she knew from what he had said before that he liked contact and he wanted to reach out. 

She turned her head and found him watching her. He usually had very cold eyes, but tonight they were soft and welcoming. He was showing a newfound maturity and it was attractive. This was a man, not the bullying young boy she had known. If he was a man now, then he could talk like a man. “What do you want to do? And don’t tell me, ‘I’ll do what you tell me to’, I want an honest answer.” She met his eyes, glare for glare. 

Draco saw her conflict. She wanted the power, but she had never had a partner who gave and took, she only had a partner who took. It was obvious that she needed some direction, and she was telling him to give it to her. So he would. 

“I told you I want touching, and I do, but I think we should take baby steps here, and that usually begins with a kiss.” His voice had lowered, until it was practically a whisper. It was all the confidence she needed. 

Leaning forward, their lips met, just as softly and tenderly as in the library. This time however, Hermione let passion take over. Raising up, she straddled his lap and let her hands settle on his shoulders. He let her do what she wanted, resting his hands on the cushions of the love seat. He yearned to lift them to her thighs but he didn’t. He was aching, feeling her body on top of his. He wanted to strip her down and touch every inch of bare flesh, but he would have to wait. 

Hermione was thinking something similar herself. She wanted to feel flesh on flesh. She had been denied it with Viktor. He enjoyed costumes and partially clothed sex. Bare skin on bare skin was a dream she allowed herself at the moment. It wouldn’t be any trouble to take her clothes off and tell Draco to touch her. As she kissed him deeply, the thought grew, but she remained where she was, letting her head roll from side to side as she partook in another activity she had been denied. Kissing was something that was less and less of an enjoyment for Viktor. 

Draco however seemed to relish it and he returned her kisses, opening his mouth wide and absorbing what she was giving. It seemed to her that she may have found the ideal partner after all. Someone who know that closeness was something erotic and added props weren’t always necessary. To be wanted just for herself was encouraging. She wanted to be naked suddenly and admired for her own body. Not because she was willing to dress up or engage in some game. She wanted her body to be sexy. She wanted her own body to be lusted after. She…….

She broke the kiss and jumped off his lap. “Hermione?” He was up and behind her in a moment. She had both her hands buried in her hair and her breathing was slightly labored. He reached out and took her shoulders but she moved away. This time he stayed where he was, watching her pace for a bit. 

“I’m sorry I just……” she faced him and the anguish showed in her face. 

“Don’t apologize. You have no need to.” He remained where he was, wanting to move closer but keeping still. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes,” she rubbed her hands on her hips, “I guess I just, well I didn’t expect…..”

He listened to her halting words and knew that something was bothering her. “You didn’t expect what?” He needed her to talk. Krum would have dismissed her fears but he wouldn’t. To be comfortable with him, he needed to listen and he wanted her to know that. He needed her to know that he was different. 

She eased back onto the loveseat, but he remained standing. It seemed to him that giving her the space for the moment would make a point and it did. She seemed to relaxed when she sat down and looked up at him. “I thought I needed to be comfortable and so far you have kept your word.” 

He nodded. “I’m glad you see that. I wanted it clear.” He remained where he was, fighting hard to keep from going to her. 

“It has been clear and I thank you for that.” She met his eyes. “I didn’t expect to feel this so quickly, especially after Viktor.” 

He could see the tension had left her face and she had calmed down. He took the chance and moved closer, settling next to her. Just as he had hoped, she didn’t pull away. Relaxing his body next to hers, he draped an arm on the back of the loveseat. He would have loved to slip it around her shoulders but for the moment, he would be careful with his movements. “What are you feeling that scared you?” 

“I wasn’t scared.” She confirmed. “I was just surprised. With Viktor it was always something that had to be done, and if it didn’t happen it didn’t happen. I had pretty much given up feeling anything by that point.”

His heart raced. “But you did now?” She nodded, and his heart sped up even more. “I’m not surprised.” 

This time she turned her head and met his eyes. “You’re not?” 

“No.” He shifted slightly and faced her. “You openly admit that sex with Viktor became a chore. It wasn’t the hot and passionate mating that it should have been. It wasn’t the slow and loving night it could have been. And from what I can tell it wasn’t the sharing of pleasure that it has to be. Tell me something, and be candid, when you were kissing me, how did it make you feel?” 

“Physically or emotionally?” She asked, not moving her eyes. 

“Both.” He knew she was focused and that was good. She was concentrating on her feelings and would end up seeing something new. 

“Physically, I felt warm. Excited. Nervous but not nervous.” She said. He nodded, liking what he heard. “Emotionally, I felt……..” she let out a sigh. 

“You felt what?” He probed. 

“I don’t know. Unsure.” She averted her eyes this time, but he knew she was just gathering her thoughts. “I know you said I had control, and you showed me that, but….I don’t know…..I think….”

“Don’t try and clarify anything, don’t search for names. Just tell me what you felt.” He said, easing just a bit closer.

“I felt good enough.” She said, lifting her eyes again. 

“Good enough?” He lifted an eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew what she meant but he wanted to make sure. 

“You were behaving like this was something you had to get through, or that you needed something else. I felt like all you wanted was just what I was doing.” She said. 

Draco felt like yelling out the false window. “You are good enough.” He slipped his arm around her shoulder and turned her to face him. “That’s what I was trying to prove to you. I am not Krum. I don’t need fancy costumes or toys or games. You are more than enough and all I need is your touch.” 

Hermione felt conflicted. He was so flattering and considerate that she wanted to give him what he wanted even though she wanted to be selfish and satisfy her own desires. Maybe this was that connection Draco had mentioned. That togetherness that comes with skin to skin touching. 

She saw him watching her intently, waiting for her next move. If she gave in to what she wanted, she had a feeling he wouldn’t disappoint her, but what would it mean to her. “Draco, exactly how far do you want this to go?” 

“How far?” He knew where she was headed. “I want the pictures I asked for obviously, but like I said, you won’t shown, just your hands touching me.”

“I know that and you will get them, I already promised.” He gave her a small nod. “But there is no camera here and yet, here we are talking like this, doing what we were just doing, and we really didn’t have to.” 

“But did you want to?” He countered. 

“Yes.” Hearing her speak without hesitation made him feel good. 

“So what problem are we having?” He asked. 

“Is it your intention to fuck me?” She asked. He would have been surprised if he didn’t already know she was heading in this direction. 

“No. I would never intend anything like that. I want it, but I’m not expecting it or demanding it.” She watched her nod slowly. 

“Then I have some thinking to do.” She said quietly and rose off him. Draco didn’t move a muscle as she left the room. Whatever she had to think about, he would give her the time and space to do it. He had already solidified his place with her, let her know what he was about and what he wanted, while letting her know that she was perfectly safe with him. Whatever she decided would be revealed when the time was right.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: a special request  


* * *

Hermione noticed that Draco was keeping his distance over the next few days. He was watching her but doing it with a wide berth. She also noticed that Viktor was keeping close watch on his own but the times he had approached had been countermanded by Draco. He seemed to pop up where the Bulgarian was sneaking around and for some reason, feeling the chivalrous protection melted her heart. It had been a long time since she felt protected and safe. 

She let out a sigh as she walked along the grounds, easing onto a stone bench in front of a large rose bush. Harry and Ron were protective in their way, but that was a brotherly sort. Draco was acting like a suitor from a romance novel who kept the bad guys away. She let her eyes drift shut as she remember the kisses they shared. Draco was talented, even her inexperienced mind could see that. He was also gentle and tender with her where Viktor had been rough and driven. 

Familiar cologne invaded her senses and her eyes sprung open. Viktor stood in front of the bench staring down at her. He looked just as arrogant as he always did. Just as smug and self assured as he always did. There was nothing to this man but himself, and Hermione slapped herself mentally for not seeing it while she was dating him. 

“What do you want?” She asked, scowling at him. Off in the distance she heard footsteps approach, lightly. Whoever it was wanted to snoop and from the smell of vanilla among the rose bushes, it was a pair of girls, maybe even three. Viktor obviously didn’t know but then again he never paid attention to his surroundings, not like Hermione did. She also knew that aside from the ladies behind them, there was nobody around. It was probably why he felt confident enough to approach her, knowing that Draco wasn’t around. 

“You know vhat I vant.” He said, glaring harshly down at her. She was glad he was playing these games. She didn’t want whoever was behind her to know too much. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about Viktor.” She gave him a mocking smile, knowing he hated not getting what he wanted. It was the small amount of power that she had over him now. The pictures were in her possession but he didn’t know it and it rattled his nerves. 

“How vould you like it if I desided to tell the whole skool that ve uzed toys and such? Is that somzing you vant announced?” Hermione barely heard the gasp behind her, most likely muffled by a hand at the last moment. Her smile grew as a thought formed him her mind, giving her the ideal way to use this to her advantage. 

“What do you expect Viktor? You couldn’t get me off no matter how hard you tried, so we had to use toys. I didn’t know you’d be such crap in the bedroom.” She spoke loudly, grinning as the gasps again sounded, unruffled and loud enough for his most arrogant-ness to hear. She was right, there were three girls and they had taken off running in a flurry of giggles. Hermione faked a stupid expression of shock. “Oh my, there was someone listening to us.” 

“You knew they were there.” He threw out, taking a step forward. 

“Well, what happened here?” They both looked over at Draco, who had silently approached. “There were three lovely ladies flying out of here at lightning speed, and from the looks on their faces, something mental must have happened.” He gave Hermione a goofy smile that drew out a chuckle. 

“Who were they?” She asked. 

“Slytherins, I recognize them, they are fourth years. Notorious gossips, the whole lot.” He said, smiling up at Viktor, who was fuming. It took only a moment for the big man to grow aggravated and leave in a huff. “He didn’t ask for the pictures.” He took a seat next to her, but making sure there was space separating them. 

“He doesn’t know you took them, he won’t risk asking in front of you.” She relaxed again. “I don’t know why I said it.” 

“Said what?” He asked. He had seen the girls running and laughing but he also knew that Hermione Granger never missed a thing. She knew when she was being watched. 

“He said that he would tell the whole school that we used toys and things like that, and I knew the girls behind me had heard it so I……” she grinned and looked over at him, watching him motion her to continue, “I may have said that we had no choice since he couldn’t get me off on his own.”

Draco burst out laughing. “Oh man, that must have pissed him off. Is that all you said?” He knew there had to be more from her expression. 

“I let out something about not knowing he’d be crap in bed.” She was still smiling at Draco’s laughter. His face was turning red and he held his stomach as he fought to breathe. 

“I was telling the truth,’ he said between breathes, “those girls like to gossip. That will be all over the castle by the end of the day.”

“Oh what have I done?’ She rubbed her face but he noticed she was still smiling. 

“Don’t worry, he will come out the villain. Everyone will think he is a horrible shag, no girl will talk to him, everyone will know he has to use toys and rumors will start that he uses them on himself, and trust me you will be the sympathetic one.” His smile dropped a bit. “There is one down side.”

“What?” She was slightly worried but not severely. If had to be something minor if Draco was not panicking. 

“The young men of this school will know that Viktor didn’t satisfy you and they will line up offering to be the new man in your life.” He was still grinning and she just couldn’t help herself. She moved closer and brought her body against his. 

“I’m not in the mood to play the wounded damsel. They won’t get anything out me.” She let her hand rest on his knee, taking delight as his arm dropped down over her shoulders. “I think I know where I can go if I want satisfaction.” 

“Yes, you do.” He kept watching her, glad to see her so relaxed for a change, especially when talking about anything physical. Having the upper hand over Krum must have reasserted her courage.

Without warning, she leaned in a kissed him, taking control and dominating the kiss. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, dueling with his and clutching his jumper to bring him closer. Draco gave in to what she was taking. He opened his mouth wide, letting her plunder as much as she wanted. When she pulled him in, he eagerly moved for her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

When she went after what she wanted she was a woman in every sense of the word. Smart, passionate, aggressive and confident. Draco admired that in women, his mother being his primary example. She was glamorous and brilliant and held herself with grace and strength. When it came to a woman in his own life only Hermione Granger met the standards his mother instilled in him. He wasn’t about to let it go by being a demanding pig. However, if she was going to take him in this manner, he sure wasn’t going to resist. 

He titled his head, giving her more access, letting her drink her fill, feeling her body move closer to him. Her hands slid around his neck and he let out a groan. Hermione pulled away instantly. “What’s wrong?” 

He was panting and it took him a moment to answer. “I told you I like skin to skin touching, more specifically my neck. It’s a sensitive area and I didn’t know your hands would be that soft.”

She lifted an eyebrow, the little vixen, and moved back against him, lifting a single hand. His heart sped up, anticipation flooding his senses. He inhaled deeply as her fingertips gently ran along his neck. He let his head back and roll to the side and she began moving back up. His whole body was warm and she felt the heat through their clothes. To know she was having this affect was empowering and it fed her bravado.

Reaching up with her other hands, she wove her fingers in his hair and eased his head back. Leaning down she ran her lips from the his pulse point up to his ear. She could hear his intake of breathe and the rise and fall of his chest. Opening her mouth, she kissed his skin and gave him long licks, smiling to herself as he let out a groan. She caught a glimpse of his hand gripping the back of the bench in a white knuckle grip. 

She looked around and saw nobody, then looked back at Draco. He was still panting, with his head back, ready and at her mercy. “Draco?” She whispered.

“Yes?” He let out with a breathe, still not lifting his head, still not moving a muscle. 

“Do you want to go to the room of requirement?” She asked, trailing a fingertip down his neck. 

This time, he did lift his head and met her eyes. “Yes I do.” He would have jumped up and ran with her through the castle but he had more control. She only asked him if he wanted to go, she didn’t offer to go with him.

“I want to know something first.” Her face took on a serious tone, so he focused on her, ignoring his erection for the moment. 

“There was something that Viktor attempted once but never managed to succeed.” She met his eyes and continued. “Do you know where the g-spot is?” 

He suddenly understood why she asked. Viktor probably blamed her when he wasn’t successful. It took patience and tenderness, two things he lacked. “Yes I do know where it is.”

“I have heard that a g-spot orgasm is much stronger than a regular one.” She watched him nod. “I mentioned it to Viktor and when he couldn’t find it, he said I probably didn’t have one.”

She maintained a straight face as Draco erupted into laughter, throwing his head back and let out peals of laughter. Hermione had thought Viktor’s response to be absolute crap and now she had confirmation. Draco agreed with her and for some reason she liked that.

“He couldn’t find it,” he said when he was able to breathe again, “and then blamed it on you?” She gave a nod, but he knew she understood just as he did. “It figures he would blame all his problems on his partner. I know where it is. I can show you.” He leaned in closer. “I would love to show you. To be the first to make you feel that.”

She smiled at him, delighted that for once, someone was thinking of her. That someone wanted her to experience the delights her own body was capable of. Lifting an eyebrow she asked, “No mention of those pictures you want?” 

“You know I want them, when you are ready to give them to me you will let me know.” He loved the grateful smile she gave him. “Until then, there is no reason we can’t play while we are waiting. I told you that you will have control and if you want me to do something, all you have to do is say so.”

Hermione leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. He was comforting, and it was a secure feeling he gave her, making sure she knew that she was the one with the power. “Let’s meet tonight. Just before curfew.” As seventh years the curfew no longer applied to them, so they wouldn’t be missed if they decided to take a few hours for themselves. 

“I’ll walk you to Gryffindor tower,” he said when she rose, announcing that she had some things to do, “he may still be around, wanting to bother you again.” Together they walked off, both anxious about the evening to come. 

 

Draco took great care with his appearance, ,showering and peacocking like a fool. In his mind however, Viktor Krum was the fool. To have a woman willing to have sex with him and then not satisfy her was a foolish act. One that Draco would never commit. 

Lucius Malfoy had give his son a thorough son-to-man talk a few years ago. He assumed that since Narcissa Black had made him a man at 16, his son had good chances of following the pattern. He made sure that his son knew to reward a woman greatly for allowing anything sexual. As a result Draco’s appreciation for ladies was unparalleled compared to other young men his age. 

Buttoning his off-white shirt, he glanced in the mirror. Peacocking in the Malfoy sense was also a bit different then the traditional outlook. Rather that using gaudy adornments, he showed himself off by choosing clothing tailored to make the most of his features and body. He was taller than most of his classmates so to keep from looking too lanky or thin he wore woven shirts and avoided shirts that fit closely. He also wore proper fit jeans and trousers. If he wore overly baggy or too slim fitting he looked thinner than he was. He rolled his sleeves to just under his elbows, showcasing firm and tone forearms and it gave the implication that the rest of his arms were just as firm. Unless he had to wear a tie, he left the top button of his shirts unbuttoned. He had a graceful neck for a man, and since he loved having it touched and kissed, he left it exposed. 

Running an hand through his slightly damp hair, he gave his image a smile then moved to his dresser. He wore very little jewelry, having a dislike for flashing necklaces or oversized shiny dogtags. He also didn’t see the appeal of gold nugget looking rings with massive stones. Aside from his family signet ring, he avoided earrings and necklaces too. When a formal occasion merited accessories, he added designer cufflinks and a pocket watch. He had a few tie clips but nothing else. 

He also wore nothing in his hair. His shiny baby soft hair was a trait he was proud of and girls he dated always loved touching it so he kept it clean and wore it naturally like he father did. It was another fascination with being touched. Hand in his hair was just as sexy and erotic as hands on his body. He added a single spritz of a mild cologne and took a final look in the mirror. He may not be adorned with extra plumage but what he wore was meant to make him look his best and he knew Hermione would see it too. 

He left Slytherin house confident and excited. He had dressed with Hermione in mind, and it was that very lady who dominated his mind. She had asked him for something she had been denied and to Draco, that meant a virginity of sorts. He felt proud and honored that she asked him, and he was determined to prove himself. He was going to make sure that she would regret her choice.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: a request granted  


* * *

She was waiting for him where they agreed, and from her appearance she was just as clean and pristine as he was. Her hair was far from frizzy, but a few wayward strands had escaped, flying about her face. She had traded her jeans for a skirt and jumper, with dainty black sandals. 

“You look lovely.” He told her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

“So do you.” Her voice was a little shaky but he attributed it to anticipation nerves rather than second-thought nerves. A new partner, especially with the kind of chemistry they had, always caused a little anxiety. 

He focused on bringing the door about and when they entered he gave himself a pleased grin. The room was dominated by a huge bed, located on a platform with two steps. An open door revealed a bathroom off to the side. The table beside the bed, carried two goblets and a bottle of what looked to be sparkling cider. 

“This is wonderful.” Hermione came forward, glancing at the bed curtains and silky covers. “I’ve never seen a bed like this before.” Draco smiled and came closer, watching as she sat down, bouncing a few times before meeting his eyes. “It’s very comfortable.” 

“Yes, I imagine it is.” He came to within a step from her. “Nervous?” 

“A little.” She admitted, letting him sit next to her. 

“I hope you aren’t having second thoughts?” He reached up and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. In reality he wanted to touch her. 

“No I’m not,” she looked over at him, “I just don’t want to be a disappointment. Like I was before.” 

“He was a disappointment, not you. You were the one who lacked satisfaction, and if I may be blatant, I plan to remedy that.” He sat up and knelt at her feet, removing her sandals. 

“You will let me know what to do won’t you?” She asked, scooting back until she was in the middle of the bed. 

He climbed up after her, kicking off his shoes as he moved. “All you have to do is lay back and enjoy it.” He leaned in and met her lips with him, pushing gently until she was laying down, with his body covering hers. 

Draco had imagined himself in this very spot for days. Ever since he saw those pictures and her naked body. Krum was an idiot to cover her with various implements. Any man could see how much of a playground she was all on her own. 

While he kissed her thoroughly, he reached down and ran his fingers along her thigh. Smooth and soft to the touch she was trembling slightly, but he knew it was from excitement. She had probably read somewhere that a G-spot orgasm was one of the most powerful ones a woman could have. To ask hi directly for it gave her an idea of what was to come. Considering that the Bulgarian bastard didn’t satisfy her, she was most likely hungry for it. 

Easing down he trailed kisses along her throat, then nuzzled her breasts through her jumper, moving lower and lower, until he was brushing his cheek against her skirt. He could smell her excitement, her arousal, and like a man dying of thirst he wanted to bury…..

“Draco?” Her voice broke his thoughts. Rising up, he looked down at her face. 

“Yes?” He frowned at her confused face. 

“Aren’t you going to take anything off?” She asked. His heart sped up. 

“Do you want me to take your clothes off?” Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, his mind chanted over and over. 

“Only if you do too. I don’t want to be the only one naked.” If his heart jumped out of his chest and slapped him, he wouldn’t have noticed. 

Without breaking eye contact he lifted a hand and unbuttoned her jumper, pushing it aside to see the bed lacy bra she wore. Leaning down he placed kisses between her breasts, moving up to her collar bone. She smelled of soap and flowers, and he could imagine how she had prepared her body for him as he had for her. 

As he covered her neck with kisses he raised up slightly. He had felt her reaching for the buttons of his shirt, so he gave her more access. He nearly came in his jeans when she pushed the cotton to the side, running her hands along his chest. He rose up and pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside. Hermione say up briefly and tugged off her sweater, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. When she reclined back, Draco had a full view of her breasts, puckered under his gaze. He didn’t wait any longer than he had to. Dropping down he cupped one gently and closed his lips over her nipple. 

Hermione arched her back, offering more for him to feast on. Viktor had merely gave passing attention to her breasts. She doubted her would have done much more even if he knew she loved her nipples sucked. 

Draco however, picked up on it right away. The way she pushed closer to him, her hands coming up to grip his forearms. The moans and groans she was emitting were icing on the cake. He loved a woman who was vocal, unafraid to let out what she was feeling. 

He wouldn’t have stopped if she hadn’t started pulling at his shirt. Knowing that she didn’t want to be the only one naked, she quickly pulled off his shirt and jeans, then pulled down her skirt and knickers. She lay perfectly still as Draco’s eyes wandered over her body. Thanks to Viktor’s game she had been somewhat de-sensitized and was no longer shy and withdrawn. Seeing the handsome blonde lustful over her body, unadorned and without accessories was something she found herself proud of. 

His eyes moved higher and higher and met hers. She wore a slight smile, obviously feeling very much the vixen displaying her ware for him. Well then, he thought as his erection grew, he could do the same. 

Lifting himself up, he stood on his knees and looked down at her, his hands at his sides. Her eyes ran over his body taking him in just as he had done with her. His cock was thick and hard, jutting out, almost reaching out for her. He was trimmed close, but she could see a fine accent of white blonde hair. 

He was also lean and firm but not overtly muscular. Viktor worked out every morning to add bulk to his frame, wanting to look big and strong. She found it someone imposing. Draco’s build indicated a man who was active but not obsessively so. Lifting her eyes, she gave him a smile. “You have a beautiful body Draco.”

His heart nearly stopped. Nobody had ever given him a sincere compliment like that before. He had been told he was hot, gorgeous, all sorts of feminine things that made no sense. Hermione spoke with integrity and her words meant more to him because of that. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. “You’re is more beautiful though.” He bent down, bringing his face within a inch of hers. “I believe you asked for a g-spot orgasm.” She bit her lower lip and nodded. “You’re going to have to let me in.” 

Without saying a word, she parted her legs and opened wide. Draco shifted his own legs between hers without taking his eyes from hers. Giving her a gentle kiss, he worked his way down her body. Naked skin against skin, he kissed a trail down to her pelvis, then settle himself in place. 

She was shaved bald, her pink lips glistening with her juice. He leaned in and inhaled, welcoming her scent. Devoid of heavy perfume, she smelled only of soap and pure woman. He gave her a long slow lick covering the whole of her slit. The sigh she emitted only spurred him on. Parting her gently, he took a taste, plunging his tongue inside her and lapping. 

Hermione bit her knuckle and groaned. Viktor always zeroed in on her clit like a madman but Draco was slow and deliberate, taking his time easting the feast she provided. Gripping the pillow behind her head, she made a mental note to stop comparing him to Viktor. Instead she just enjoyed what was to come. 

Draco felt her body relax and while he didn’t know what direction her thoughts had taken, he was sure of them now. Easing a finger inside her, palm up, he felt about for that patch of flesh. It took him only a few seconds, rough and thick, he gave it a probe while he licked her clit. 

She was reeling with sensations. Beautiful, wonderful, beautiful, vibrant, beautiful sensations. Arching her hips, she thrust toward him, begging for more. He inserted another fingers, and crooked them bicycle style. Taking her clit between his lips he hummed, sending vibrations through her body. 

“AAHHHHHH!!!!!” She lifted her hips higher, panting and gripping the pillow in a white knuckle hold. She had never felt this before, this intensity. Suddenly it changed. She felt the urge to piss and it made her panic. “Draco…..I…..wait……” His only response was to move his fingers quicker, hum with more volume and more pressure. She couldn’t help it. The feelings over took her and soon her whole body shook.

“AAAUUUUUURRRRRGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! She cried out, whimpered, and grunted all at once. Her senses were on fire, all of them, the feeling ricocheted throughout her. She collapsed on the bed, heaving and panting, aware of Draco’s body, easing on top of hers. She felt his erection on her thigh, but he didn’t probe her with it. His chest covered her, and she felt a hand brush hair away from her face. She felt a feather light kiss on her lips. 

When she opened her eyes, she found him watching her. She was still high off the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt, and here he was, watching her with a tenderness in his eyes. He gave her a small smile and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. “How are you?’ He asked. 

“Spent.” Was all she could manage, but he chuckled anyway. 

“Good.” He leaned in a kissed her cheek. “Now you know what a g-spot climax feels like.” 

She nodded, feeling her control come back slowly. Lifting her knees on either side of his legs, she raised her hands and hugged his waist. “Thank you.” 

“Believe me, it was my pleasure.” He covered her face with light kisses, and for the first time since she because sexually active, she felt sexy. She felt wanted and she wanted the man who was on top if her. The decision came to her right then and there. 

“Draco?” She whispered. A hummed acknowledgement against her neck answered her. “Perhaps we could take your pictures tomorrow.”

He lifted his head and met her eyes. She could see the excitement and the anticipation in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

She felt like laughing. He had just eaten her pussy and given her a mild altering release and he wanted to know if she was ready. He was a darling. “Yes, I am.” 

He gave her a brilliant smile and leaned in for a kiss. A deep probing kiss. It would have been so easy to slip inside her and slowly fuck her, but he held himself in check. Eventually it would happen. He only had to be patient. 

An hour or so later he helped her dress and when they were both right and proper, they left the room of requirement hand in hand. He knew they caught a few curious looks but he didn’t care. 

“We are being watched you know.” She said giving his hand a squeeze. 

“Are you referring to the massive Bulgarian git on the upper stairs or the shocked second year Gryffindors hiding in the alcove pretending not to notice?” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she chuckled. 

“Both.” She slipped her arm around his waist. “There will be rumors going around the school about us being a couple.” 

“We are.” His words froze her where she stood. 

“We are?” She raised her eyebrows when he nodded. “I don’t recall discussing it.” 

He turned and faced her, locking his hands around her waist and behind her back. ‘We became a couple when you let me strip you naked and lick your…..” 

“Shhhh.” She gave him a poke in the ribs, but she was still smiling. 

“Do you object to that fact.” He asked with a stupid grin that made her laugh. “You know contrary to the popular bastardish behavior common with Slytherin house, we are not all snakes in the grass.” Her chuckled continued and he relaxed as he continued. “I am not the sort to do something like that with a lady I don’t not have some going with. I don’t girl to girl like some I could mention.”

Her smile remained but the seriousness was still there. “When this started it was to pay back a favor. Your pictures for mine. That was all.”

He resumed their walk, wrapping his arm around her. “True enough, but I knew that I would be a much better option that Viktor Krum, and all I needed was the chance to prove it. When you asked me for this I knew I had my chance.”

She blushed and smiled to herself. “I suppose you have a point, besides you seem to keep Viktor away.” 

She let her laughter fill the halls as he tickled her ribs. Viktor watched from the upper stairs, repulsed by what he saw. He hadn’t heard them, but from their body language they had just returned from a tryst. 

His anger rose. He had to listen to comments left and right from everyone. The girls who had heard Hermione had indeed spread it around the school in record time. He hid the rest of his pictures, unsure of how she managed to get the ones he took of her. He wasn’t taking any chances. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he glanced around until he found Professor Snape staring at him. His head of House had been much more observant of him lately. It happened just after his pictures had vanished, and he wondered if the older man had taken them. He had no idea but either way, things weren’t going well for him. 

Professor Snape watched him stalk away, glad to see him ill at ease. He wanted the newest addition to Slytherin to know that he was being watched. 

a/n: what do you think?


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: a plot is afoot  


* * *

Professor Snape reclined in his armchair, relaxed in his private domain but troubled in his mind. He had written to his old comrade, a teacher at Durmstum, inquiring as to why Viktor Krum changed schools. The official transfer was stated that his parents moved to England for their career, both were International Traffic coordinators and now employed at the Ministry of Magic. The excuse seemed a little unstable for Severus. Coordinators weren’t exactly in high demand and they could have transferred anywhere, so why move out of the country. Hence the letter to his old friend.

He drained the last of his wine and set the letter aside. He concern was warranted, from what he read. Viktor Krum was found with a vial of potion deemed illegal in most of Europe. It was what muggles refereed to as a “date-rape” substance, rendering the drinker unaware of surroundings or even what was happening. If combined with alcohol it tuned into an aphrodisiac, causing outrageous behavior and no memory the next day. 

He sent one of the castle elves out to his students and waited in his chair. Krum wasn’t charged because no ladies had come forward sitting anything against him. The vial was also full and unopened so he couldn’t be charged with its use. His friend had written that the staff was asked to keep a closer eye on him but his parents announced their move to England and Krum was transferred. Law required that disciplinary actions were sent with the files but not suspicions. 

“Professor?” He lifted his eyes as the house elf led Draco Malfoy into his private quarters. “You sent for me?” 

‘Yes,” he set the letter aside, “please sit. I asked you to come here, where we could talk privately.” 

“Of course.” He eased into the seat and gave his full attention to his head of house.

“I need to ask you a few questions and I must ask that anything I tell you now must be kept private and between only us two.” He said without a single pause.

“I understand Sir.” He fell silent again. 

“I need to ask you about the photos you found when you searched for Miss Grangers.” At Draco’s nod, he continued. “Did the other ladies seem to be unwilling?” 

Draco shook his head. “That’s what I looked for as well, they seemed happy and even excited about being on film.”

“Did you recognize any of them?” 

“No, not that I recall.” He frowned, as he thought back to what he saw. 

“Did any of them appear under the influence?” 

“You mean drunk?” Severus nodded. “Not that I could see, but I didn’t look for bottles or goblets or anything of the sort.”

“Did any of them appear underage?” Draco’s eyes shot up.

“Underage? Is he…..” Severus silenced him. 

“I am merely asking. He has been suspected of questionable behavior but never outright accused. I am trying to see how much of a danger he is to the ladies of this school.” He gestured to the letter on the coffee table. “A staff member I used to know mentioned a few things, so sufficed to say, I will be watching closely and informing Dumbledore as well.”

“Is Hermione in danger?” He asked. “He approached her, wanting to know where his pictures were. He assumes she is the only one who knew he had them.”

“Until she approached you for help, she was.” He stood and walked Draco to the door. “Talk to her if you wish, but she seems to be avoiding him easily enough.” He lifted an eyebrow. “It seems she is rarely alone nowadays.” 

“That’s true isn’t it.” He said with a goofy grin and left for his dorms. 

 

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand along the grounds. They had lunched at the Slytherin table, talking quietly while everyone around them hollered and laughed. Now they were wasting a perfectly good Sunday do absolutely nothing. 

Draco pulled her under a tree and between his legs. “I have to talk to you about something.” 

“What is it?” She shifted to face him. 

“Professor Snape asked me some questions and it made me a little wonder.” He admitted watching her expression turn to concern. 

“What kind of questions?” 

“It seems Krum was being watched in his old school and now Professor Snape is watching him here. He even let Dumbledore know.” He laced his fingers around her waist. “Hermione, have you ever passed out around him, or gotten drunk?” 

She frowned, obviously taken aback by the question. “No, I don’t drink.” 

“Has he ever tried to get you to drink, pressured you even?” The information Professor Snape gave him, led him to wonder as to underhanded motives that he wouldn’t put past the Bulgarian. 

“He did make me a drink one night as a party, but I took a sip and refused any more.” She admitted after a moment.

“What kind of drink?” 

“It was supposed to be some sort of punch but it was overly sweet and it had a strong alcohol taste to it.” She mad a nasty face. “The one sip I took burned my throat.” She focused on his face. “You think he’s the kind to slip a girl something?” 

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” He said reached up toyed with her hair.

“Neither would I.” She met his eyes and saw the sinister twinkle. “What are you plotting?”

He grinned at her. “What makes you think I’m plotting something?” 

“You are a Malfoy and a Slytherin.” She said with a straight face. 

“A most deadly combination indeed.” She joined his chuckle and then fell quiet. “I want to tell Krum that I found his pictures and took yours.” 

“Why?” She wasn’t angry, just confused. “What would be the point?” 

“I want to tell him that I saw the photos and decided to make a go for you.” He said with a smile. 

“Again, what would that prove?” She said, but returned his smile. 

“Absolutely nothing.” His face didn’t change expression. 

“Then why do it?” She asked with a laugh. 

“Shits and giggles.” Hermione laughed at his simple explanation, letting her body fall back against his chest. 

 

 

That night Draco was in the Slytherin showers, brushing his teeth. He had just finished when Krum walked in, glaring at him. He merely turned and flashed a brilliant, freshly shined smile. “Good evening Viktor.”

“Appy, arnt you?” He said with a sneer. 

Draco merely widened his smile. “Yes, I am and I have you to thank for it.”

“Vat?” His look was pure hilarity. 

“Well, I found a box one night on the floor and when I looked inside, boy what a surprise I was in for.” His saw Viktor’s eyes widen and knew he had hit a sore spot. “Granted I didn’t understand all the toys you had on her, but hearing the rumors going about, I can imagine they were commonplace.”

He left Viktor standing there with a horrified look on his face. What had been fun and games for him was suddenly viewed as requirements thanks to the comment that Hermione let fly. To know that everyone assumed he needed extra assistance was an assault on his ego and that Draco had ‘evidence’ of his need had rendered him speechless. For Draco though, it meant he would leave Hermione alone. Shits and giggles notwithstanding, his main aim had been to reset Viktor’s target. Let him try and set his revenge on a Malfoy and he will see where it gets him. 

 

Unbeknownst to the rest of humanity, with the exception of Severus Snape, Dumbledore paced his office, back and forth contemplating the information his longtime teacher and friend had given him. Viktor Krum was in all ways a model student, with manners and courtesy to all the teachers and students and top marks. He had a feeling there was something about the young man who seemed too good to be true. He just did not imagine this. There was a predator loose in his school and he would not stand for it. 

A plan formed in his mind and he called stood before one of the many portraits in his office. “Madame Crystal, are you awake?” 

“I am ink and canvas Albus, of course I am awake.” The portrait of a graceful witch stirred to live. Seated at small round table with a book and a tea setting, she passed the years in her cozy imaginary café. A former teacher at Hogwarts, she also had another portrait in the castle and it was for this reason that Dumbledore had approached her. 

“I must as you to speak to someone for me my dear.” He said with a gentle smile and that calm voice of his. 

She returned his smile and rose. “I know what you are planning. Rest assured I will tell the other party concerned.” She turned and vanished out of the painting.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: a plan goes into effect  


* * *

Draco went on about his days a little cautious. Viktor Krum was now on his list of those-that-must-be-watched-for-nefarious-reasons. So far the list had only one entry. He knew he was being a bit paranoid, but Hermione was far more passionate a woman than he thought and he didn’t want her hurt. Who knew what Krum was capable of when he was angry. That calm, cool, and collected attitude he had slipped when he confront the most brilliant of Gryffindors. 

He eased into Divination class, a close eye on the row below him. Krum was seated with Blaise. The two got along well enough, thanks to a fascination with quidditch. Letting out a sigh, he took out his notebook. He didn’t enjoy the class and took it only as a means for downtime. A time to relax with a less demanding syllabus. It also had extreme entertainment value at times. 

They were just beginning to read the Tarot, and as cards were passed out, Professor Trelawney glanced around the room, searching for a subject that wanted to be read. Nobody wanted it of course, unless you counted Parvati or Lavender who were leaning forward in their seats with anxious faces. 

Suddenly she focused on Viktor Krum. Draco sat straight up, watching her closely. “Your aura is vibrant, eager to reveal messages from the subconscious.” She took both his hands. “Come, and let us see what the cards reveal.” 

She practically dragged him to the chair and table she had set up. Forgetting to take notes, he slid closer. This could get interesting. 

“Now, my dear, shuffle the deck and clear your mind. Let your soul speak for you. Let your dreams come forth, and open your being to accept the warning and message…….”

“I am done.” He said, handing the deck back. It was plain from the beginning that he had no belief in her teachings. He took the class to fill the space, since he didn’t care about Ancient Runes and didn’t need to take Flight. 

Professor Trelawney took the cards and glared at him. She hated having her speeches interrupted. She began by laying out the first card, and glancing at it curiously. “Oh my.” She looked up at him. “I see betrayal in your past, and deceit.”

The girls in the class let out oos ad ahhs. Draco grinned, this was going to be better than he thought. Krum was looking a little nervous. 

Trelawney laid out another card. “Mmmm, this is confusing.” She looked up and adjusted her glasses. “Playfulness, games and toys, but the card is upside down, that means insecurity and fear.” 

Draco let out a laugh, drawing a sinister look from Krum. Concealed chuckles and giggles filled the room. After a pause, Trelawney laid out another card. “Ohh, look at this. Angst and unsatisfied vengeance. This card also represents a need to dominate.”

Draco leaned in closer, making sure Krum could see him. Another card came down. “A hidden secret, a shameful action.” Krum was starting to squirm. Another card was laid down. “A violation of trust, an attack of the soul, a destruction of joy.” 

Draco glared at him. This was working out to his advantage. Krum met his glare as another card was laid down. “A challenge and a battle for supremacy.” Trelawney looked him in the eye. “It is inverted, that signifies a loss.”

Krum rose and returned to his seat. “Zees cards are nozing but gamz.”

“Oh my god,” Parvati called out, “games and toys!” A few gasps came from the ladies in the room. 

Draco continued watching him. He had no idea how the cards laid out the way they did but he was going to milk the result. Krum glanced over his shoulder to find he was being watched, but it wasn’t only by Draco. The whole class had one eye on him. 

 

Sybil Trelawney set her glasses down and pulled a scarf off her head. A wig attachment came with it. It matched her own hair, and created the out of control fluffy look she was going for. Her own tresses were straight and silky, but they lacked showiness, and she liked to show off. It was after dinner and she was relaxing in her quarters when her door opened. 

“Sybil.” She smiled at Severus Snape, her longtime friend. He was the only one who could open her door without knocking. They went back to far to have boundaries. 

“Come in Severus.” He joined her in one of the armchairs, picking up her glasses. 

“I don’t know why you use these things. You have perfect vision.” He set them down and took the wine glass she offered. 

“Because they look good with the get up.” She gave a dramatic twirl of her many skirts and sat down. “I gave him a tarot reading.” She said with a smile. 

“I heard, it maid the rounds in Slytherin house quickly.” He said with a chuckle. 

“Is what’s being said true?” She asked him. 

“Regarding what?” So much was being said that he had a hard time separating it all. 

“That he has to use toys and such because he doesn’t know what he’s doing?” She leaned on the arm chair. 

“Draco had assumed Miss Granger was giving the eavesdroppers something good to listen to, but who knows. Maybe he doesn’t know what he’s doing and needs aids.” He sipped his wine. He hated gossip but he knew when it would work to his advantage. 

“Why did I do this?’ She asked him. “Granted I would never refuse Albus a favor, but why did I give him such a reading. Rumors were keeping him occupied enough,, so why did need to mentions, challenges and betrayals?”

Severus filled her in on what he was discussing with the headmaster and her serious side came out. “There wasn’t enough to charge him with anything?” 

“The potion he had was unopened. Before a situation for possessing such a potion was given, his parents relocated and he was transferred to Hogwarts.” He leaned in a took her hand. “We don’t have enough to let him know that he is being watched. This way, we can make sure the whole school is doing just that.”

“Taking away any chances that he has to plot or plan.” She said. “And making girls wary or a man who has a reading like this?” She grinned. “You know, his reaction was telling in itself. When someone has nothing to hide, the reading is amusing, like a pastime or a carnival game.”

“How did he react?” He asked, leaning closer. 

“He was seating, and fidgety in his seat. When I mentioned betrayal his heart sped up.” She gave him a dramatic look. 

“How do you know?” He asked with a smile. 

“The vein in his neck as jumping out far enough to slap someone.” He laughed at her expression and let her continue. “He left for his seat when I mentioned the loss of a challenge. Why did Albus want that part?” 

“Draco is aware of some of the things we are discussing.” 

“Why would he know?” She sat upright. “Does this have something to do with Granger?” 

 

“In a way, but that is private.” He had promised Draco from the beginning to keep the pictures a secret. “Regardless, since he is involved with her now, he feels protective and this was our way or letting Mr. Krum know that there is someone who will not let him have his own way. He will be challenges if he tries something sinister. It just may be Draco, or myself, or even Albus.”

“Either way, what I predicted was true.” She said with a smile. “He will loose.”

“Yes, indeed.” He returned her smile with one of his own. 

 

 

“A tarot reading?” Hermione asked Draco as they walked along the halls. A prefects they had no curfew. “You can’t tell me you think Divination holds any substance?” 

“No I don’t but there are those that do and when it comes to Divination, what you interpret varies from person to person. That’s all it is, interpretation, not fact.” He said. “Just because you don’t give it any merit doesn’t mean it has none. Trelawney has made it her career.”

‘Alright, I’m sorry I attacked the class, but you just made a point, it’s not fact.” She said. 

“Exactly, and it was how he translated the reading that was so funny. Besides, I think it was made up.” He said easing them down another corridor. 

“Made up?” She asked.

“Yes, it fit too well. The things she mentioned, it seemed like she was trying to scare him.” He thought maybe Snape had asked her to do it, since she was his best friend, but he had no way of knowing that until he talked to his head of house. 

“Well, having the whole school on edge about his might just keep him out of trouble.” She glanced to her left and found a dark niche. She ducked in and pulled Draco with her. “But I’d rather not talk about Viktor right now.”

“I agree.” He leaned down and took her kiss. She was indeed a passionate and sexy woman. He had a feeling he had just met the woman he would eventually marry but he kept that thought to himself.

Hermione however, was thinking a different thought. She felt comfortable with him, at her most relaxed and at her most confident. Draco was the type of lover a woman treasured and when they had met in the room of requirement, he did everything she asked for, and demanded nothing. 

While she kissed him, she lifted her hands and eased them under his jumper. He had a longing to be touched and she had a longing to touch him. Slipping her fingers under his t shirt, she found his bare waist, smiling internally at his intake of breathe. 

She ran her fingers along his waist and lower stomach, slowly reached around his back and pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, showing how excited he was. His grip on her waist was just as tight. 

Pulling her hands from his body, she took his hands in hers and lifted them above her head, and planted them on the pillar they were leaning against. With his hands out of the way, she broke the kiss and looked in his eyes. They were heavy lidded and he was panting, but he remained where he was. 

With her eyes still locked on his, she quickly slid her hands down his body and gripped his ass in a tight hold. He groaned as she massaged and groped him, grinding her body against his as she did. She opened and closed her fingers, pressed hard with her palm, even gave him a little pinch at one point, but he never pulled away from her. 

He merely watched her and tightened his hold on the stone he was holding. He wanted more than anything to touch her the same way but he didn’t try. He let her do what she wanted. 

Hermione could sense his thought and how he was holding himself in control because of her. It made her grateful and it made her want to show her gratefulness. 

Biting her lip, she kept her eyes locked with his and frantically worked open his belt and jeans. His eyes widened but again, he made no move to stop her. He wanted to feel her hands on him. He wanted to feel it badly, and he would not let anyone prevent…….

“You have got to be kidding me?” A young lady’s voice rang out. Hermione cast a silencing charm around them, while Draco put himself back in order, suddenly hating the world and everyone in it. 

“You put too mush into pumerz.” Viktor’s voice made them raise both their heads and listen carefully. 

“Rumors that have some fact.” Whoever he was talking to had stopped a few steps from the niche they were hiding in. “You know, even if Granger had been lying about you needing toys because you are rubbish, that doesn’t change the fact that you use them. Why you use them is your business, but if you have them, then some of the other rumors might be true.” 

Hermione mouthed the word ‘Ravenclaw’ with a questioning look in her eyes. Draco shrugged. She sounded intelligent enough to be in that house, but he still didn’t recognize the voice. 

“Sush as?’ Viktor challenged with a hard edge in his voice. 

The girl didn’t sound worried in the least. “Well, such as you have a habit of controlling your girls. You always want things your way, and that comes from your own house mates. Not to mention that you left Dunstrum in a hurry and you are reluctant to talk about it. Maybe Trelawney was right, maybe there was some betrayal or you destroyed something. Either way, people talk way to much about you for it to be a coincidence.” She walked a few feet, then stopped. “Oh and let me just give you a bit of advice. When the whole school is talking about your use of sex toys, showing them to girls you want will not work in your favor.” She stormed off. 

Hermione and Draco covered their mouths, trying to hold in the laughter. They could just imagine Krum standing there with a vein exploding in his forehead. His footsteps carried him away and they were free to race down the hall in the opposite direction. They were hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl he was talking to, but they had to stay hidden until he left. She was long gone. 

Draco was a bit disappointed. Showing sex toys to someone was considered a form of sexual harassment and he all he had to do was tell Professor Snape. Without knowing who the girl was however, he knew that there wasn’t much that could be done. 

This did prove one thing though. Viktor was not going to stay celibate during his school years. He was searching for another lady friend and it was only a matter of time before he fucked up.

A/N: dont forget to R&R


	10. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: The room of requirement  


* * *

Professor Snape had dashed all hopes. Without knowing who the girl was, they couldn’t accuse him of anything. They needed someone to come forth and complain against him, otherwise they could only watch. 

Hermione was less stressed out. The entire school seemed to be keeping Krum on edge, distracting him enough to not worry about her. Since Draco had said he would admit to taking the pictures, maybe he assumed she had nothing to do with it. 

It enabled her to turn her thoughts to other matters. Draco’s payment for helping her. He wanted pictures and she felt comfortable enough with him now to allow them. She was actually a little excited at the thought. Posing for pictures with Draco wouldn’t be the ordeal that it was with Viktor. Draco had no illusions about power or dominance, only touch. And touching him was a newfound delight.

She grinned to herself as a plan formed in her head. She could make a trip to Hogsmeade and get some sexy lingerie, and apply some excessive makeup, maybe bright red, shiny lips……

“What dirty thoughts are you thinking?” She turned and welcomed Draco’s hug, kissing his neck. He loved it and when he hugged her, always tilted his head. She liked to kiss him there, it allowed her to smell his barely-applied cologne. 

“I could say it’s none of your business but I’ve decided to enlighten you.” She slipped an arm around his waist and they began a slow walk to the great hall. 

“Ooooo, this sounds good.” He said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. 

“Yes, it has to do with your pictures.” She expected him to be happy, but he smile somewhat faltered. “What’s the matter, I thought you wanted them.”

He took a deep breathe. “I did, but I’m not so sure now.” Her frown made him think secondly on what he had just said. “No, I mean I do want them, I just don’t want you to feel obligated to give them to me. I know how it made you feel when Krum did it.” 

Her heart swelled. Draco had just proven himself a gentleman. “Draco, I have been thinking about it, and I have come up with a game plan. I knew you wouldn’t make me do it, no matter what deal was made.”

“Sure of that?” He lifted his eyebrow at her. 

“You just proved it.” His sheepish look was so damn cute and she couldn’t resist kissing his cheek. “Listen, I have a thought in mind, so all you have to do is show up at the room of requirement tomorrow night.” She watched him nod, grateful that he didn’t ask questions. 

 

The next morning, she popped into Professor McGonagall’s quarters and got permission to venture to Hogsmeade. As a seventh year she didn’t need to wait for scheduled trips but she did need authorization to leave the castle. 

Her first stop was to the apothecary. She knew how to brew contraceptive potions but they took a week and she didn’t have the time. She knew that if taking the pictures would go as planned, then sex with Draco would be a likely occurrence. Better safe than sorry. 

With the contraceptive potion bought and taken right away, she headed to the lingerie store. He had been going over and over in her head what she should wear and the idea finally came to her. She would get thigh high stockings and nothing else. Draco had seen her naked, and given that the oral sex had already occurred, covering up would be redundant. Besides he said he liked skin to skin contact, so this would be right up his ally. 

She finally found a pair that were perfect. A transparent ivory with silver back seams and lace tops with silver bows. They were intended as accessories to teddies and peignoir sets but she didn’t need anything. She knew Draco would love them. 

She was back to the castle in less than two hours, having stopped to get film for her magical camera. She was dressed and ready, her camera and extra film in her purse. In plain jeans and a simple t shirt, she waited against the wall until she saw him approaching. The door appeared and they vanished inside. 

Draco immediately pulled her into a kiss but she scrambled away. “Wait, I have things all planned out.” 

“Oh, really,” he smiled like a wolf, “so what do I do?” 

“Lay down and get comfortable.” She gestured to the huge bed that appeared. It was low on the ground and devoid of a blanket, wearing only sheets. Draco kicked off his shoes and socks and settled back, resting his head on the pillow. 

She opened her purse and pulled out the camera, already full with film. With a wave of her wand. The camera positioned itself beside the bed, floating at eye level and aimed right at her. The three other rolls of film that she bought were floating in the air behind the camera. The charm she used would flash a photo ever few minutes, and reload when the roll was used. This way she could focus on Draco and what she had planned. 

Standing at the foot of the bed, she looked down at him. He had his hands laced behind his head, waiting for her to begin her performance. She had never seen him with more arrogance than this moment, but then again it was a little cute. 

The first flash went off and she began removing her clothes. She had done without a bra and knickers, wearing only the stockings. The reaction she expected was a joy indeed. The flash went off as she was smiling at Draco’s wide eyes and open mouth. 

“Take off your clothes.” She said. A moment later the flash went off as she was laughing. Draco was pulling off clothes as if they were on fire. He was naked and settled back on the bed in record time. He truly was a specimen to behold, but for now, this was her time and she would enjoy it. 

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a black silk scarf. Climbing over his body , she straddled him and blindfolded him, letting her hands roam over his chest, the camera nearby flashing on its own. 

Draco was arching his back, lifting his hips, and shifting his legs about. He was trying to feel as much of her as he could. Without his eyes, his skin was on fire. He loved touch and now he was overloading on it. 

Her stockings were teasing him, but he loved it. She was seductive when she wanted to be, she only needed to be given the power to let it out. He never imagined this was hiding inside her, but he was glad he waited. She was a sexpot if ever he saw one. 

Leaning down, she placed open mouth kisses on his chest, flicking her tongue out on occasion. He groaned out, fisting the pillow behind his head. Her lips were soft and warm, her tongue wet and moist. Panting out, he felt her bare breasts against his chest. Easing his arms around her, he opened his lips for her kiss. 

Neither had paid attention to the camera as it reloaded another roll of film and carried on with its job. Hermione was basking in his kisses, enjoying the feel of knowing that she was garnering this reaction. 

Raising up she eased down, and straddled his knees, cradling his cock in her hands. Her gentle touch, ran through him. He was rock hard, but she still treated him with care. With the back of her hand against his stomach, she held him gently. With the fingertips of her other hand, she felt along his shaft, tenderly caressing him. 

Draco let out a loud groan. She closed her palm and wrapped him in her warmth, while she ran her thumb over his eye, spreading out the single drop of clear fluid that emerged. The noises he made sounded painful but Hermione knew otherwise. 

Leaning down she ran the flat of her tongue along his shaft, smiling to herself as Draco sucked in a harsh breathe. She swirled the tip of her tongue around his head, then opened her mouth and closed her lips around his head. He let out a loud groan as she gently sucked, keeping her fingers snuggly around him. 

Hermione wasn’t particular about giving head. She wasn’t usually turned on by it, but understood that sex was about pleasure, and she could give and take like anyone else. This time however, she was taking joy Draco’s response to her touch. She felt powerful and wanton as she slid up and down on him, covering him with her saliva and letting her fingers caress him. 

Her own body was reacting too. She felt hot and tense, needing more than merely to perform. Draco liked touch, and so did she. Releasing her hands she slid down as far on his cock as she could and sucked him with firm pressure, then let her hands run up his chest. She was instantly rewarded as Draco’s hands covered hers. 

He arched his back, and gripped her hands firmly, the camera going off this whole time. He felt his whole body tense up, then out of nowhere Hermione stopped, and pulled her lips off of him and reached up to yank off the blindfold. He watched her as she rose above him, climbing her way up his body, stopping as her face rose above his.

Looking down at him, she grinned. “Touch me.” She ordered as she held herself still on all fours, above him. Reaching up he gently cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. “Lower.” She commanded and he happily obeyed. Sliding his hands lower, he searched between her thighs and found her, wet and inviting. Palming her mound he watched her eyes drift shut. Mindless to the flashes that continued, he let his fingers slide over her lips, coating his digits on her juice.

He watched her face, passive and relaxed, then slipped a finger inside her. She was swollen inside, soft and ready. His cock, still from her oral attentions, jumped, wanting to bury itself inside her. He slipped another finger inside her, and pushed forward and down because of the angle she was in. When he found the slightly rough shelf like patch, he pressed, using his thumb to roll her clit back and forth. 

She groaned out and rocked her hips, shifting about over him. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked down at him. “Stroke yourself.” She said in a husky voice. 

With his free hand, he took his cock and worked it in the same rhythm his fingers used. He had to focus and it was hard with her glaring at him. She was so bloody sexy, on all fours over him, letting herself be pleasured by his fingers and his touch. She arched and curled her body, letting the sensations she was feeling take over. 

Looking down at him, her face took on a hard edge. “Put your hands above your head.” Her voice was strained and husky. He didn’t want to remove his hands but he followed her order anyway. He lifted his hands, the scent of her arousal filling his senses. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched her, waiting for what she was going to do next. 

Hermione was getting a adrenaline rush on how he complied so easily with her demands. Viktor certainly would never have given her this much control but then again she wasn’t with Viktor as the moment, she was with Draco, and she would enjoy it. Shifting her hips, she found his cock head and dropped lower until he was probing her pussy. She could see his chest rise and fall as he struggled to control his breathing. 

His shallow entrance wasn’t enough so she sank down, taking him deep inside her. Both lovers groaned out at the feeling. The contact was more then they imagined and each drank from what the other was offering. Hermione reached up and gripped his wrists in a firm hold, arching her back as she rode him. 

Draco held nothing back, he thrust upward, letting her have all of his length. He didn’t pull from her hands, merely remained the obedient one as she dominated the sexual act they were engaged in. Her breasts rubbed his chest as she moved, her hard nipples practically cutting into him. 

His body was betraying him and he focused hard to control himself. Hermione bucked harder, riding him faster. She was crying out, pushing herself faster and faster, until she began clenching down on him. He let his own body go as she howled out and let her fluids out, coating him in a newfound heat. He was right behind her letting how own orgasm flow into her as he cried out too. 

Draco’s whole body went limp from the pleasure. She was a dream of a woman and he had been given an experience like no other. He started plotting and planning how he could get her to commit to more. Her weight on him was divine and he made no move at all. 

Hermione however, was aware of one thing that wasn’t on Draco’s mind at the moment. The camera had come to float at eye level and was flashing a little red light. The charm she had used would let her know when there was one frame left. It also let her be the one to chose that last photo. Lifting her head she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at Draco, who was watching her. 

She lifted her wand and brought the camera closer, then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. With a flick of her wand the camera caught their kiss and then settled on the floor along with the used rolls of film. She set down her wand and looked to Draco again. “Would you lie to get up now?” 

“Not really.” He said with a smile, but he rose when she did. Together they sat, naked and at ease. “When will you get the pictures?” 

“I’ll send them to you in a few days.” She said, lifting her wand and casting a cleansing spell on them both. She noticed his grin and returned it. “What are you thinking?”

‘How to get you to do this again?” He smiled at her chuckle. “Not the pictures, I don’t need anymore, but I did enjoy this.” 

“Me too.” She said with a smile. 

“You know, it would serve two purposes.” He lifted a hands and ran it through her hair. “Krum would stay away from you.” 

“And….” She already knew what he was going to say. 

“We would get to enjoy more of this.”

She leaned in and kissed him, sharing a slow snog before they dressed and left the room, unaware of the eyes watching them, glaring with hatred.


	11. eleven

  
Author's notes: the ending  


* * *

Viktor was fuming as he watched Draco and Hermione walking down the corridors. They were laughing and smiling, as if neither had a care in the world. He knew one f them had his photos and he wanted them back. It was almost a fascination for him, his collection of memories and they had been invaded. He would have to plan carefully to get them back. 

 

Draco and Hermione began spending more and more time together. Two days after their encounter she presented him with a stack of photos, each more provocative as they went along. Under a tree on the grounds Draco flipped through them, taking time to take in each one and the feelings he was going through. Hermione sat beside him, delighting in his reactions. 

“I never knew I could be so sexy.” She said with a smile. 

‘I did, it was just hiding.” He told her, tucking the small book of pictures in his bag. “I will keep them safe and sound.” 

They carried on through their day aware that they were being watched but unaware of how closely they were being watched. Viktor had hidden in an alcove and saw the couple under the trees. He saw what she had given him but couldn’t make out what it was exactly. It looked like a book but the pages were stiff. 

He watched them all through lunch then waited until Malfoy left the Slytherin common room. With Hermione to distract him, he would be busy and that gave Viktor time to search his dorm room. 

He checked under the bed first, his hiding place of choice but found it empty. He then went through his dressers one by one, but still found nothing. As he turned to check the wardrobe, he saw three book bags near the central heater. It took him only a few moments to find Malfoys, and when he did, dumped it on the bed. 

There among his parchments and quills was a leather bound books, small and black. He picked it up and took a look, the images inside taking his breathe away. Hermione stripping for Draco, touching him, sucking him off. That pissed him off to no end. He had to beg and bride for her to give him head and when she did it, it wasn’t with nearly as much passion as the pictures showed with Draco. 

She also fucked him with more enthusiasm then she had ever shown with him. The way she moved and the way she rode the blonde beneath her was something to behold, but it didn’t arouse him, it made him angry. This was not the girl he had dated, this one was randy and eager. The girl he dated was withdrawn and somewhat prudish. 

The image of her in her orgasm was the most sexual of them all, and he never knew she could climax so hard. He certainly had never seen her in such throws of ecstasy and he grew madder still. She had to be acting with Malfoy, she had to be faking it for the camera….she had…….

“Excuse me.” He jumped at the voice and saw Draco standing in the doorway, an outraged look on his face. “Just what do you think you are doing?” 

“Looking fur my photoz, but I found somzing better yes?” He continued to flip from photo to photo. 

Draco came forward and yanked the album out of his hands. “Yes, but as you can see, I didn’t have to tie her down to get her to agree.” He smiled as Viktor’s face turned a brilliant red. “Does that make you angry? Knowing she wanted me and wanted to play with me? Knowing that with me, she didn’t mind? That she was a sexual goddess and you never saw it?” 

“What’s going on here?” They both turned and saw Professor Snape in the doorway. “Mr. Zabini passed by here and saw Mr. Krum going through dresser drawers. Since this isn’t your room, he saw fit to summon me.” He spoke looking directly at Krum as he spoke. 

“I ‘ave found zome interezting photoz. No doubt y vill viz to confizcate zem.” He smiled smuggly at Draco but it was short lived. 

“Why would I do that?” Snape said, still eyeing him. “Mr. Malfoy is of age and anything he has in his possession, as long as it is not illegal is perfectly acceptable. Now, you on the other hand, were seen invading property that is not yours.” When Viktor didn’t reply he headed toward the door. “Follow me Mr. Krum.” 

Draco waited until they left, then tucked the photo album into a pair of trousers in his dresser. He would hide them more securely later. For now he wanted to get back to Hermione. Grabbing the book he had come back for, he turned and left Slytherin House. 

“You are not going to believe this.” He eased into a chair beside her in the library. “Krum was going through my things.” 

Her eyes snapped up from the tomb she was reading. “You’re joking.” 

“He had my book bag emptied on my bed and had the photo book open.” Her face drained of all color. “Don’t worry, I still have them. Professor Snape found out too.” 

“Will he take the photos?” She asked, glancing around. 

“No, I’m of age so he didn’t have to, not to mention the fact that Krum was breaking the privacy rule.” He assured her. “Plus Professor Snape knows what’s going on with us. He would assume the pictures were private. 

“What will happen to Viktor?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “Invasion of privacy is serious especially with the fifth years and above.”

She nodded and they continued their schoolwork. Hermione however, was a little nervous. She knew Viktor had a temper, even if he never turned it to her. He was going to be angry at being called on something he had planned. The fact that it didn’t go his way was sure to build him to a rage. He had wanted Draco caught and instead found himself in the wrong.

She glanced over at Draco, intense in his search for information. He didn’t seem worried at all. Maybe she was making a fuss over nothing. He would be able to handle anything, as only a Malfoy can. Smiling to herself, she continued her work. 

 

The next morning Professor Snape asked her to stay after class. Draco gave her a knowing look, and she took it to mean that he was aware of what was going to be discussed. She had seen him speaking to Professor Snape before class began. “Yes Sir?” She said, waiting for him to speak.

“Miss Granger, I’m sure Mr. Malfoy has already told you that Mr. Krum was found going through his personal belongings.” She nodded so he continued. “I am sure then, that he told you what was found.”

Her blush was so deep that she felt the warmth in her cheeks. “Yes sir, he has.” 

“While it is none of my business what students do on their own time, especially two students who are of age, I must ask if those photos were consensual on your part?”

Her eyes shot up and met his. “Yes, they were.” Her face was still bright red but she knew the importance of the question.

“Very well. That’s all.” He said nothing more so she left the classroom to find Draco waiting for her. 

“I’m sorry, but I had to show them. Krum claimed I had pictures of you and I had forced them.” He said in one breathe. 

“Just because he was a few steps away from that doesn’t give him the right to accuse.” She tilted her head and kissed him. “Don’t worry. I was just embarrassed that he saw them.” 

“He only saw a few, not all.” He took her hand and they left for the great hall. 

 

Viktor was expelled and sent back home. Not only did invading the privacy of another student go against him, but accusing another student falsely was too much for the headmaster to overlook. 

Hermione and Draco continued to see each other as school went on. When graduation came, they each were invested in future plans and with tears went their separate ways. Who knew what the future would hold for them?


End file.
